Circumstances
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: Investigation Story based on Abhijeet and Daya... Along with the Great Team work... Team Includes ACP, Salunkhe, Abhijeet, Daya, Freddy, Vivek, Muskaan, Tarika, Tasha, Sachin and Rajat...
1. The Disaster

**Hello Friends... here I am with my Investigation story...**

**sorry in advance to those who wants me to include Shreya Purvi or some other characters... I am not against of any character but there is a team which is my dream team...**

**The team Includes ACP, Salunkhe, Abhijeet, Daya, Freddy, Vivek, Muskaan, Tarika, Tasha, Sachin and Rajat...**

**This is the story mainly based on Abhijeet and Daya... with My Dream team...**

* * *

**Chapter I - The Disaster**

Its 1 am…. Qualis stop with the crashing sound of breaks….. Abhijeet Daya Rajat Sachin Vivek Muskaan Tasha gets down from it….. A stress and disappointment is clearly visible on their faces… All are looking tired…..

The day they spend was too much hectic for whole team…. A very high profile case reported in the morning just after 15 minutes when they catch the culprit of previous case…. DCP himself narrate the case to ACP giving his physical presents…. He also tell ACP that the Bollywood Superstar Rahul who is also a nephew of a well-known minister is suggested that this case should be handled by ACP and his team…

The case contains a kidnapping or better to say mysterious disappearance of Disha, Daughter of Mr. Thorani one of the Top businessmen… and businessman put all blame on Rahul…. Gossips of Rahul and Disha's relations are very much popular in industry… Although Disha was recently got engaged with Mr. Rehan a Canada based businessman but gossips are still on… Mr. Thorani is using all his powers and pressurizing CID to arrest Rahul as soon as possible….. This case is handled by ACP and Team on priority bases…..

From DCP CID got the dead line of 24 hours…. The priority will be finding Disha and then Catching main culprit… No threatening calls or letters are received by Mr. Thorani… so team was suspicious that Disha herself went somewhere with her own wish or got kidnapped where reason no were related to money or her father…..

After proper investigation CID able to find Disha in a very old bungalow near Thane….. Disha was not in her sense when they find her…. As per the doctors report while kidnapping Kidnappers use very high amount of chloroform, which they inject in her body…. Because of this Disha's central nervous system was Brocken down….. The circumstances of this will be very much critical….. She can be move in Coma or may face particle or full paralysis….

CID manage to catch the kidnappers but master mind of the case was still untouched… After interrogating the kidnappers they got to know that when person comes to give them starting amount….. He was scratching something on hotel table… CID team went to hotel andn search of table… They found the letter R scratched on the table….. CID is doubting on Rahul and Rehan… When they are interrogating Rehan who is present in hospital with Disha….. Abhijeet saw scratching marks on Hospital table….. on closely looking they figure out its R…. scratched in the same style as on Hotel table… on further inquiry they got to know that the Full name of Mr. Thorani is Ramesh Thorani and he has the habit of scratching R unintentionally when his hands are free….. CID immediately moves to catch Mr. Thorani but he becomes underground…

Now CID team return from a farm house raid which belongs to Mr. Thorani's X wife Malati but they did not found him there…..

All enter in to bureau and found ACP sir seating inside his cabin….. after looking at the disappointed team ACP come out…

ACP in consoling tone: Koi bat nahi hota hai aaisa…. Ab tum log pehela hi thodi na case solve kar rahia ho CID me…

Abhijeet in anger: sir DCP sir ne kaha tha 24 ghante me unhe yeh case solve chahiye or hum…..

Daya supporting Abhijeet: or hum ab tak main culprit ko dhund nahi ppaye hai…

ACP corrected his both officers: nahi Daya humane culprit dhund liya hai bas usse pakad nahi paye hai… waise bhi maine DCP se baat ki thi…. unhone kaha ki unhe Thorani jald se jald chahiye per yeh 24 ghante ki dead line nahi hai ab….. kue ki case toh already solve ho chukka hai….

He glances on whole team…. Bit relaxation reflect on all faces… but all are looking tires…. All badly required some rest….. Then he found something missing so he asked

ACP: arre yeh Fredy kaha reh gaya…..

Vivek answered: sir woh Fredy sir aapne kisi khabari se milne gaye hai…. thodi der mai aa jayenge

ACP shakes his head as no: nahi nahi Vivek usse abhi phone karke bolo ki aane ki jarurat nahi hai….. woh wahi se ghar chala jaye….. kal subah time pe bula lo usse… or ab tum sab bhi ghar jao….. Iss Thorani ko kal dekhte hai….

Daya denied: nahi sir aap yaha hai or hum ghar jaye….

Abhijeet seconded Daya this time: yeh kaise ho ho sakta hai sir… hum rukte hai sir…..

ACP smiles: arre Abhijeet Daya me bhi nikal hi raha hue bas Salunkhe ko lelu sath me…

He move aside to call Salunkhe….. when he saw DUO signal something to each other…he got their point but did not say anything….. and move inside cabin to pack up his stuff after ending call with Salunkhe….. Here Vivek also move to his desk to pickup his belongings after ending call with Freddy…

Daya suddenly asked something to Vivek in very serious tone: Vivek tum or Tasha tumhari bike pe hi jaoge na…..

Vivek shocked with this bomb even Tasha who is moving towards her desk stop on her place….

Abhijeet look both of them and then glare at Daya who is smiling naughtily….. Daya wink and Abhijeet rescue both of them: haan Tasha ka ghar raste me hi hai na tumhare ghar ke….

Vivek manage to say: yes sir…

He turn to red and pink due to embarrassment….. He immediately moves out from bureau…. Abhijeet signal Tasha to move with him…. here Daya started laughing and others joins him…. where Muskaan give how dare you look to him….. but Daya did not stop laughing…..

After a while all move downstairs… Daya Abhijeet Sachin and Rajat settled in the qualis…. While Vivek and Tasha already move on Vivek's bike…

Muskaan was already planned to stay with Tarika to give her company as she would be alone tonight… She is standing with ACP near Innova waiting for Salunkhe and Tarika… ACP give a suspicious look to Abhijeet and Daya who are settled in qualis… He marches towards the Qualis…. Daya who was about to accelerate Qualis stops immediately after seeing ACP sir coming ….. all four are about to open doors and move out when ACP gesture them to stop….

ACP come near to window at Abhijeet's side need not to be maintained Abhijeet on Passenger seat at front….

ACP pointed his figure to DUO: tum dono sidha ghar jana….

Abhijeet glance at Daya and then with smile answer to ACP: sir hum toh ghar hi ja rahai the….

ACP glare at him: Abhijeet baap hue tumhara pata hai tum logo ke dimag me kya chalta hai…. bureau me kya ishare kar rahai the…. Dekha maine samaje…

DUO just smiled back and move head down as they was supposed to meet some khabaries and want to accelerate their network on this case…

Same time Dr Salunkhe and Dr Tarika came down so ACP move towards them after bidding bye to all four…

Its 2 o'clock when CID Qualis moves in full speed to reach at the destination… Qualis is running on 100 speed as its almost empty High way when suddenly Daya took a strange turn…. Abhijeet surprisingly look at Daya and found sweat on his forehead….

Abhijeet in concern tone: Daya kya hua tumhari tabiyat toh thik hai… yeh konsa turn leliya tumne…

Daya did not look at him as fully concentrated on Driving: Abhijeet mai toh thik hue per gadi ke breaks kam nahi kar rahai hai…..

Abhijeet Sachin and Rajat in one tone: kya…..

All three are looking at Daya unbelievably…

When Daya come in irritation: muse dekhate mat raho kuch karo jaldi se gadise bahar nikalo…

Abhijeet controls his senses and suggest: Daya gadi kahi jhad pe ya diwar pe thok do…

Daya refused in determining tone: Abhijeet aaj gadi bohot chali hai servicing ki bhi jarurat hai use… maine nikalte waqt bonnet check kiya tha…. Bohto garam tha…. gadi ab around 120 ke speed pe chali gayi hai… Aaise mai itani speed me gadi thokunga toh kahi aag na lag jaye…..

Abhijeet understand what Daya is saying who knows qualis more than him so he started think for a solution…

Abhijeet asks Daya if he has solution as he only decided to turn on this road: toh kya kare

Daya replied: yaha se aage sumsan rasta hai chota sa….. dono taraf hariyali hai tum log ek ek karke gadi se bahar kud jao… mai bhi wahi karat hue… aage khayi hai Gadi ussame chali jayegi….. per jaldi karna time nahi hai aapne pass….

When they enter on that road…..

Daya in hurry: Rajat Sachin tum log pehele khud jao….. jaladi

Rajat who is almost turn to open the door: sir aap dono bhi jaldi nikaliye….

Sachin: haan sir jaldi kijiye….

Abhijeet who is looking back side nodded as yes and smile…. Rajat and Sachin jump either side of road after wishing good luck to DUO…. Qualis is moving towards Mountain edge in full speed….. Now speed is almost 140…

Abhijeet look at Daya: chal Daya ab tum or mai sath me hi kudte hai…..

Daya look at Abhijeet and nodded as yes… He nodded arguing or saying Abhijeet to move out first is no use… so better to agree with him… Abhijeet remove his seat belt….. Daya with one hand try to remove his… but bad luck… Seat belt got stuck at its place…

Abhijeet look at Daya who is struggling with seat belt….. he understand…and started helping Daya….. but seat belt was stuck badly… Abhijeet tried with all his energy but not able to take out belt from its holding…. He finally decided to cut that belt…. He started searching penknife in his pockets…. And found it in his pants pocket….. He is trying to cut the belt… he just trying hard… Daya is concentrating on street and on driving….. as in hasty he may lose car balance….

Abhijeet is panic now… its taking too much time to cut that belt… Abhijeet total concentration is on belt ad knife…. Daya look at Abhijeet and then ahead…. Road is ending with edge of mountain….. In next two Minutes both of them will be down in darkness….. Daya knows well after fall from edge Qualis will bang on rocks or trees and immediately starts burning….. Convincing Abhijeet to leave him is only turn in to wasting more time….. and now he don't have that…..

Daya in cool tone: Abhijeet tum hamesha haste rehena…

Abhijeet look at Daya in shock a sound comes from his moth: AAIN…

Daya looking at Abhijeet with pure smile….. And takes out his hand from wheel with same smiling face….. he hardly push Abhijeet outside which result into door behind Abhijeet gets open and Abhijeet was out from qualis… in the process of moving out from qualis Abhijeet look at Daya with shocking expression who are smiling and showing him thumbs up… Abhijeet fall on grass….. He takes a minute to understand what happened…. And soon he stand on his feet… he saw…. Qualis moving down from edge….

He shouts: Daaaayaaaaaa…

He move fast towards edge… Sachin and Rajat reached their running behind qualis…. They saw only Abhijeet who is moving towards edge…. They move to stop him…

Qualis fall from edge and after cutting a sizable distance bang on a big rock and a blast taken place…..

Abhijeet who is looking all this from mountain edge shouts: Daaaaaayyyyaaaaa…

He is about to move ahead towards Qualis….. he is standing at the edge…. One next step and he also fall down from that edge…. When Rajat pull him by his arm… Rajat and Sachin are trying hard to Stop Abhijeet from moving ahead….. soon qualis fuel tank got blast and Qualis jump in the air…. And then bang hardly on floor….. all things are happening in front of Abhijeet Sachin and Rajat's eyes and they are standing at the edge with helpless expression… A rage in Abhijeet's eyes is saying that he is in so much angry….. his eyes are red…. Qualis is burning at long distance inside the darkness… a loud sound of blast are still roaming in air….. Abhijeet stops moving with that voice and sat on the edge while his legs are swinging from the edge…his red eyes are fixed on burning Qualis…..

* * *

**arre arre jute chappal... arre rakho yaar niche... pata hai her bar mai Daya sir ko hospital pohocha deti hue... or iss bar toh... khair per kya karu... majburi hai na... dimag bas yahi aata hai... **

**chalo ab acche baccho ki tarah review dedo... taki me agala chapter post karu jaldi se...**


	2. Consequences of Disaster

**Thank you so much for all your support and reviews...**

**here is the next chapter... as you all say fast and big...**

* * *

**Chapter II – Consequences of Disaster**

Rajat enter inside the Forensic lab… his red eyes are saying that he did not take any rest from a long time…. And also some amount of tears he fall….. Rajat is not a Person who shows his emotions happy or sad to others but this time the situation is very much different… Inside the heart he is praying to god that he gets only good news in this forensic lab… when he enter inside the first thing caught by his eyes is a big photograph of Team attached on wall… Rajat look at all smiling faces… and his eyes stick on the one 6ft tall person…

The person is the first person who accept him in CID Mumbai with open arms…. Rajat does not jell in the group easily….. he takes his own time….. But when the he enter in to CID Mumbai… this person never seeks any permission from Rajat before started teasing him…. and Rajat also give that permission to him without even realize… He always feels that presence of the person makes a lots of difference in entire atmosphere….. His charm is something which comes from his pure heart…

Arre Rajat tum na Abhijeet jaise ho bilkul….. tumhari or meri khub jamegi… The starting words said by him…. Rajat tum ek brilliant officer ho… The words spoke by him when he required that trust from someone…. arre yeh sir ko bureau me hi kue nahi chod ke aate… he wanted to build off line friendship with him….

Arre Rajat uthar kue khade ho ander aa jao….

Rajat snap out from his thoughts when he heard Salunkhe sir's voice…..

Salunkhe looks at silent Rajat: Rajat Sambhalo khud ko CID me aaise hadse toh hote hi rehete hai… per usske bawjud kam toh karnahi padta hai na…..

Rajat nodded: haan sir Janta hue… aap ki bhi halat kuch mere jaisi hi hai…..

Salunkhe bite his leap corner: haan dil bhale hi kape Rajat hath nahi kapne chahiye… (his determinate tone melted slowly and word pore out from his heart) muse hi pata hai iss her ek chij ka examination karke usse Daya ki chijo ke sath match karna kita mushakil hai mere liye…..

Rajat understand the pain of the old man standing in front of him…. The old man trying his best to compose himself but failing at every passing movement: sir muse toh unn se mile 1 & ½ sal hua hai…. per aap toh unhe 16 salo se unhe jante hai….. aap ko toh bohot jada lagaw hogaya hoga na unse…..

Salunkhe clear his eyes to take a better vision of computer screen of which he is working while talking to Rajat: Rajat Daya bache bulata hue mai usse….. (Rajat shocked as he never hear this term from Salunkhe before) haan on duty nahi bulata usse sharm aati hai…. ussine kaha tha musase….. (Salunkhe remember the childish complaint od Daya… Sir aapn na muse juniors ke samane baccha mat bulayiye….. woh haste hai mus per…. A smile light on his face….) ek sukhun lagta hai Rajat ussase milke….

Rajat agreed: Sir woh toh hai….. (the he realize that Dr. Salunkhe working alone…. So he inquire) Sir aap akele dr. Tarika kaha hai….

Salunkhe sigh: Woh Hospital me hai Accident ki Khabar sunke Muskaan behosh ho gayi…. or ussaka BP bohot low ho gaya tha…. Toh Tarika usse Hospital me leke gayi hai… (Rajat nodded as he understand) Tum batao tum bhi toh akele ho…

Rajat give helpless glance to Salunkhe: Sir Vivek or Sachin abhi bhi accident site pe hai….. woh log aaju baju ka pura area dhund rahai hai….. kal accident ke bad fuel tank ka (Salunkhe feel a crack in his voice…. Which remain till end of the whole explanation) joh blast hua uss wajah se fuel aaju baju me fail gaya or aag lag gayi…. pure teen ghante baad aag kabu me aayi hai…..aaj subah yeh do lashe, qualis or Qualis ke aaju baju ki yeh jail hue rakh uppar leke aaye hai…. Per jitana area aag ki chapet me tha woh area or jis area se gadi niche giri woh pura area woh log achi tarah se dekh rahai hai…. shayad gadi khayi me girte waqt Daya sir gadi se bahar nikale ho or behosh hue ho…. Raat ke andhereme thik se dikha nahi hoga na…

Salunkhe feels that Rajat is consoling himself rather than telling him…they got two totally burned dead bodies from nearby area… some bones of human body which are totally become ashes in that fire very near to qualis…. But still team feeling that Daya is not amongst this three….. he is safe somewhere… they are still checking all area…. All test are not done but then to he also believe the same….. all test result he is expecting to turn in negative…. When he is in thoughts he look ahead and found Rajat's eyes stick on him expecting some response from him…..

Salunkhe he snap out from thoughts: hmmm sahi kaha tumne pura area thik se dekhna hoga… waise Rajat yeh ACP sir kaha hai…..

Rajat smile sadly: woh mere sath yaha toh aaye per Bureau me gaye hai woh yaha aayenge per keh rahai the koi important call karni hai unhe ussase pehele…..

Salunkhe understand that ACP went to bureau as he wanted to release his emotions….. he needs to look strong for all team…. But want to gather all carriage to face forensic investigation report….. Rajat also know this but didn't want to disturb a father who is already very much disturbed…

Salunkhe asked: or Abhijeet kaha hai Rajat kaisa hai woh….

Pure concern reflect in Salunkhe's eye….. Rajat think…. Waise toh lab me innki noke jhok chalti hai per aaj dekho…

Rajat unintentionally asks: sir aap Abhijeet sir ke bareme puch rahai hai…..

Salunkhe smiles a bit: haan Rajat mana ki muse bohot ghussa aata hai jab woh meri hi assistant se filrt karta hai…. Jab meri girlfriend ka naam le leke luse jidhata hai…. per yaar yeh bhi ek kisamka pyaar ka hi rishta hai…. mai janta hue tut chukka hoga iss waqt woh puri tarah se…..

Rajat feel helpless at the movement: haan sir puri tarah se… kal uss blast ke bad se chup ho gaye hai…. ankhe itani laal thi uss waqt mano khoon jam gaya ho ankho me….. waha se uth hi nahi rahai the….. na palke jhapka rahai the….. ek pal toh mano aaisa laga ki kud jayenge niche….. Doctor ne neend ka injection diya or Freddy unhe Ghar leke gaya….. abhi gharpe hi honge….

Salunkhe nodded: hmmmm I can understand… inn dono ka rishta hi alag hai Rajat…. Agar kahi bhagwan na kare per Daya ko kuch ho gaya na toh hum Abhijeet ko bhi kho denge humesha humesha ke liye….. woh Jinda rahai ga CID ka farz bhi nibhayega per jinda lash ban jayega woh…

Rajat shivers with thought: sir aaisa mat kahiye CID Mumbai inn dono ke bager yeh soch ke hi dil kap jata hai… kuch nahi hoga Daya sir ko kuch nahi….. na hi Daya sir ko or na hi Abhijeet sir ko…..

Salunkhe determined tone: aaisa hi hoga Rajat aaisa hi hoga….. dekhana dono ek sath wapas haste muskurate aa jayenge lab me….. meri tang khichane….. (A small smile light up on both faces for a movement)

At the same time…. ACP enters like a storm….. he is hiding his eyes from his best friend who can easily understand how many tears was shattered by ACP inside bureau….. when he give a glance to Salunkhe… he understand the suspiciousness in his eyes….. to avoid all questions he asked

ACP: haan Salunkhe kya pata chala hai…

Rajat also look at ACP suspiciously when he feel excess Stress and harshness in that Voice… ACP immediately turn his face and hide his eyes from both….

Salunkhe understand that ACP does not want any questions from him… just wanted the answer that too positive answer but what he can do…. he does not have any positive answer for him… so decided to give unnecessary explanation: boss qualis puri tarhse jal chuki hai…..

ACP in irritation: Salunkhe Mudde ki baat bol aaise ghumana band kar….. joh hume dikh raha hai wahi mat bata wapas wapas…

Salunkhe understand the irritation of ACP but he is also irritated: toh tum bhi mudde ki baat pucho na Pradyuman…

ACP look at his friends hurt eyes… he pleaded: Bata de yaar bata de ki inn teeno me se koi bhi Daya nahi hai…

Salunkhe lower his head: pata nahi boss…

ACP raises a voice: pata nahi kya pata nahi Salunkhe…. Inn teeno me koi bhi Daya nahi hai bas that's it…

Salunkhe console him: Boss shant ho jao…. Dekho mai batata hue inn do lasho ko maine ab tak check nahi kiya hai…. per inn ki height napi hai maine dono 5 se 5'10 feet ke aas pas ki height rakhate hai…. matlab….

Rajat with smile: matlab inn me se koi bhi Daya sir nahi hai….. thank god…..

He feel relax….. ACP also become little bit relax…

Salunkhe knows that this relaxation will not last when he explain further things: haan Rajat per yeh (he pointed to words bones which are totally black and almost turn to ashes) joh Qualis ki rakh tum log leke aaye ho ussame human body ke joh stresses hai… unnke bareme kuch bhi kehena mushakil hai….. blast me body parts ke tukade ho gaye hai or itane buri tarah se jale hai ki issme se DNA particles nikalana na mumkin hai…

ACP in shock: matlab…..

Salunkhe pleaded: boss ab yeh musase mat puchana…. Mai na hi yeh keh sakat hue ki yeh D…. Daya nahi hai na hi yeh keh sakta hue ki yeh…

He did not complete the sentenced just turn his face and remove his specs to clear eyes…..

ACP looks at him for a movement and thens turn to words door….. when he saw Smiling Abhijeet standing at lab door…. The eyes are swollen but still anger is there…. the full face is pale but still smile is there…. sad smile….. Indicating that the person wearing me is totally shattered from inside….. he is dead but still alive….. his sole is somewhere else but still body is moving….

All are almost expecting Abhijeet there in forensic lab sooner or later…. But why there is smile on his face….

Abhijeet with that smile only: sir ek khush khabar hai…

ACP bit consoling tone: kya hai Abhijeet (with the word khush khabar all of them had some hopes that Abhijeet got some news about Daya…. but his pale face is not giving any confirmation)

Abhijeet continued: sir woh Mr. Thorani ka pata chal gaya hai… (he pauses for a second… he wanted some reaction from ACP but when he did not get any… he started) maine usse arrest bhi kar liya hai….. Air port pe bhais badal ke India chodne ka plan tha ussaka… jali passport bhi bana liya tha ussane…

ACP is keenly looking at his 2nd in Command…. Rajat and Salunkhe are confused….. When Abhijeet is giving all this information to ACP… he move close to ashes tray and found something…..

Salunkhe sahab yeh kya hai issame joh chamak raha hai itana…. Golden colour ka hai…..

All are come out from their thoughts when they heard Abhijeet's question…. All good hopes generated in their hearts are vanished by now…. But the query made by Abhijeet force them to concentrate on ashes…. ACP gives a look at the ashes and again start glaring at Abhijeet…

Abhijeet again ask when he did not get the answer: are Salunkhe sahab…..

Salunkhe snapped out: hmmmm…. haan woh woh gold ki chamk hai Abhijeet….

Unintentionally his voice become so soft while speaking to Abhijeet… like he is feeling pity for the person somewhere inside his heart…

Rajat who are now come closer to ashes tray: sir itana sara gold…. body pe joh gold tha….. (he paused for a minute to check others reaction…. But all are calm so he continued) woh ho toh bhi itana sara nahi ho sakata na…..

Salunkhe nodded: yeh toh kuch bhai nahi hai yeh dekho….

He show a big tray full of small gold pieces…..

Salunkhe: Or haan yeh kisi jwellary ka gold nahi hai

Abhijeet surprised: matab

Salunkhe explain: Abhijeet gold bohot halka hota hai….. thodisi heat bhi usse pighala deti hai woh bend ho jata hai bohot jaldi… issi liye jab gold ke jewar banate hai toh ussame other metals mix kiye jate hai….. or jitane other metals ki matra hoti hai ussake hisab se gold carat decide hota hai….. per issme muse pure ek dum pure gold mila hai….. aaise pure gold ki jisase jwellary banana na mumkin hai….

Abhijeet and Rajat Surprised not with the information but with the presence of so much gold at that place…

Abhijeet turn to ACP: sir hume pata lagana hoga ki akhir yeh itana sara gold waha pe aaya kaha se…

ACP continue his gaze…. He knows Abhijeet from entry avoiding eye contact with him….. although he is pretending all is normal but its not…..

ACP answer him: haan Abhijeet pata toh lagana hi hoga akhir issake piche wajah kya hai…

All understand that ACP not yet all referring gold but referring Abhijeet's strange behavior… Abhijeet started looking elsewhere…. He manage to say

Abhijeet still a small pale smile is there on his lips: Sir mai aapka bureau me intajar karta hue…

Abhijeet left the lab and Freddy enter….. he look at Abhijeet and found something strange…

Freddy to all: sir meri samaj me nahi aa raha hai Abhijeet sir ko hua kya hai….. aaj subah uthe… tayar hue nashata kiya….. fir khabari se baat ki air port authority ko inform kiya or Thorani ko pakad liya….. inn sab me unhone ek baar bhi Daya sir ki nahi bat ki na hi unke bareme pucha… sir woh aaise behanve kar rahai hai jaise kuch hua hi nahi hai….. bas muskura rahai hai…

Rajat in thinking: kahi woh blast dekhke unnko sadma laga ho or issi jhatake ke karan unnki uss time ki yadash chali gayi ho…. Matlab his brain is not excepting ki woh baat kabhi hue bhi thi….

Salunkhe disagree with Rajat: nahi Rajat aaisa nahi hai….. woh thik hai bilkul thik… usse sab yaad hai… issi liye toh yeh sab dekhake ussane yeh sawal nahi uthya ki yeh sab aaya kaha se… (deeply thinking) iss hasi ka raaj kuch or hi lag raha hai… ACP kahi yeh inn dono ki koi chal…..

ACP denied in strong tone: nahi Salunkhe nahi agar aaisa hota toh Abhijeet normal behave karke khud pe shak nahi paida karwata….. yeh baat kuch or hai… Muse lagata hai yeh baat kahina kahi unn lamho se judi hue hai joh Abhijeet or Daya ne sath me bitaye…. Uss accident se pehele… Maine ussaki anko me dekha hai… issaka dil roh raha hai per yeh muskura raha hai….. per kue….

With this ACP move out from lab followed by Confused Freddy and Rajat….. Salunkhe started his work again….

When ACP come downstairs he found Abhijeet asking something in rash to Security guard…. After looking Abhijeet so angry and Security guard who is shaking badly ACP move there immediately with Rajat and Freddy….. Abhijeet in full anger grabbing security guard's collar and shaking him….

ACP shouts from distance to stop him: Abhijeet kya kar rahai ho yeh….. chodo usse….. chodo…

Rajat move forward and drag Abhijeet towards ACP while Freddy catch hold security guard…..

ACP look at angry Abhijeet and asked calmly: Kya hua hai Abhijeet…

Abhijeet in firry tone: sir isski… issi ki wajah se kal woh hadsa hua…..

ACP console him: Abhijeet woh accident bhi toh ho sakata hai na…

Abhijeet in more anger: nahi… nahi tha woh accident hume marne ki planning thi woh…

ACP Rajat and Freddy shock and freeze at their place… after looking them shock Abhijeet continue…..

Abhijeet: sir aap ko yakin nahi aata hai na….. chaliye mai aap ko kuch dikhata hue… bad me iss security guard se mai detail me bat karunga…

That firry glance at security guard make him more scare…

Abhijeet headed them to bureau's CCTV room… He ask there to play footage containing parking lot recording from 1:00 am onwards…

They can see Qualis come and halt in Parking lot…. Team gets down and move inside….. after some time… another car came and halt near security guard… after some movement he allow them to enter inside….. A man came out from that car…. Carefully move towards qualis and he did something under the qualis….. after around 15 minutes he left the place…..

All are shocked and Speechless….. other than Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet in anger: dekha sir dekha aapne…. Issi ki la parwayi se hua woh sab…. (He pointed the figure towards Guard)

Rajat in anger move to guard: kue kitane paise liye the tumne…..

Guard shaking badly after seeing all officers angry in him: sir maine koi paise nahi liye….. ussane CID ka I card dikhaya tha….. CID Delhi ka… muse laga aapke liye visitor hoga toh maine usse ander aane diya…

Freddy in anger: arre toh Visitors ki car parking alag haina…. Usse members ki car parking me kue gadi park karne di….

ACP added: tumne hume call karke pucha kue nahi ki koi visitor itani late hours mai aaya hai… toh usse under lu ya nahi…..

Guard in shaky tone: sir woh maine socha…..

Abhijeet rashly move towards him and grab him by collar…. He push him towards wall and pin him there: tumne socha tumhe laga…. Tumhe iss sab ke liye rakha hai kya…

Rajat come forward and pleaded: sir chodiye usse…. please sir…. Chodiye… mai dekhta hue usse…..

Abhijeet leave him in rash resulting guard fall on ground….

Rajat immediately: Freddy le jao isse yaha se….

Freddy also immediately leave the place with Guard….

ACP comes and pat on Abhijeet's back to console him: shant ho jao Abhijeet…. Shant ho jao… usse kuch nahi hoga….

Abhijeet in jerk look at ACP…. From yesterday, first time someone speak with about Daya….. not directly but at least indirectly… He feels that he will fall in tears so before that he silently moves outside…. But before move ahead he turn back…..

Abhijeet: sir mai isse janta hue…. yeh Dany hai chota mota chor hai….. Deepak nagar mai reheta hai….. waha isski girlfriend Anjali ka ghar hai…. Ussike ghar me milega…..

He then turn and move ahead….. a small pale smile are still on his leaps…

Rajat about to move and follow Abhijeet but ACP stop him…..

ACP nodded as no: jane do Rajat usse….. ussako abhi hume se kisi ki jarurat nahi hai….. usse samajane wala nahi hai isswaqt yaha…. Nikalne do usse aapna ghussa…. Jaruri hai ussake liye woh….. tum ek kam karo Sachin or Vivek ko bolo woh log Deepak nagar jake iss Dany ko uthake leke aaye….. or haan Tasha ko bhi hospital phone karke bolo unnke sath jane ko….. woh Anjali hogi Dany ke sath waha toh ek leady officer ka hona jaruri hai…

Rajat did not understand why ACP sir give expiation about Tasha…. May be because he want to give about Sachin and Vivek but he don't have any… He calls Sachin & Vivek and orders them about their task…. Sachin and Vivek left the place with heavy heart….. Fire brigade officers are convincing them from last two hours to leave the place as they search whole place again again but did not found any tresses of Daya….. but Sachin and Vivek are not convinced to do so….. but after Rajat's order they have to vacate the place…

After an hour Sachin Vivek and Tasha enters with Danny… ACP is looking at Daya's desk…. Rajat is wrapping bandage on Abhijeet's hand… in that situation too Abhijeet is smiling… broken glass pieces are on floor…. Some blood drops too…. Freddy is silently crying at his desk…

After looking at Danny….. Abhijeet move with the jerk… he just move forwards and hard slap on Danny's face…. The bandage was yet fully wrapped ….. Where Abhijeet use the same hand which he injured while releasing his anger on glass…. The hand started move bleeding again…

All are angry on Danny….. so no sympathy from any one….. Vivek rashly grab him….

ACP asked in highly angry tone: kiske kehene pe woh sab kiya….

Danny fumble: Kya…. kya sahab…

And another slap…

This time it's Rajat

Sachin move forwards and grab his collar…. Vivek still holding her by his hand: sach sach bata de warana yeh sakal haina aaisi bigad denge ki koi doctor thik nahi kar payega…

Danny with fear accepted: sahab woh woh jail se chutne ke baad aapun Thorani sahab ke yaha kam pe laga tha….. kal raat ko unhone aapun ko yeh kam diya sahab….. maf kardo sahab galti ho gayi….

Freddy in anger moves forward: maf karde tuse…. Galti ho gayi….. tusase….. tuse toh mai aaisa sabak sikhayunga ki fir koi galati nahi kar payega…

Sachin and Vivek release him and Push him towards Freddy…. Who grabs him and drags towards bureau jail…..

Abhijeet ordered in anger: Vivek jara uss Thorani ko leke aao yaha…

Vivek move to follow the order… ACP clearly see the future of blue and black Thorani seating in front of him… ACP did not want that thing as Thorani is a big business man….. his Lawyers will create mess in court if they found Thorani is beaten that badly….. also media will raise the issue…. And of course Human right peoples are there….

ACP move to Abhijeet: Abhijeet aapne ghusse ko kabu karo…..

As a result, Abhijeet in rash about to bang his injured hand on table …. But ACP grabs his hand….. and by eyes indicate him to stay calm… He looks at Tasha.….

Tasha move forward take Abhijeet's bleeding hand in her hand….. and guilds him towards his desk… All look that how easily Tasha is handling Abhijeet with care and Abhijeet is also allowing her to rule him…... ACP knows that Abhijeet may argue or behave rash with all including Daya…. but for Tasha he has a special soft corner….. he treat her like his little sister….. and not dare to hurt her….. only because of this he used Tasha now… he feel shameful but after all its only for betterment of his son…

Vivek enter with Thorani… Abhijeet about to stand and move towards him… but Tasha pull him a bit….. Abhijeet look at her with firry gaze and she gaze back… Abhijeet immediately lower his eyes…. A smile comes on all faces….. After that Abhijeet did not move from that chair….. but still anger is there in his eyes….

After a strict inquiry from four boys Thoarani accepted that he did all this just to teach a good lesson to Rahul who use his daughter name to incurred fame… which is creating trouble in his daughter's wedding….. he want to stop all this before her marriage… He asked Rahul so many times to stop all this but Rahul never take him seriously…. So he planned all… but now he lost his dearest daughter in this plan… he wants to leave country before getting noticed by CID….. but when he got to know that CID searching him every where he plan to distract CID…. So give amount to Danny … he thought after the accident CID will become concern about his team mates and he can easily leave India in disguised…

After all rash comments from ACP they take Thorani inside…

ACP take chair nearby desk and seat with head downward….. Rajat Fredy Sachin Vivek all are standing quietly….. Tasha still engaged with Abhijeet's wound, which is still bleeding and he is smiling…. Anger still there in his eyes… with his red eyes he looking more dangerous…

ACP look at Abhijeet with teary eyes….. he finally release his emotions expecting that Abhijeet will do the same… but Abhijeet did not bug…. ACP know that due to respect Abhijeet will control on his anger if he says him… As he cannot hurt Tasha he will again control on his anger… but only Daya can help him in calm down….

ACP murmur: Kaha ho tum Daya…

Why and on whom Abhijeet is so much angry is the big question for all of them…..

ACP move towards him after Tasha finished her job…..

ACP in teary tone: Abhijeet sambhalo aapne aapko… rona hai toh roh lo….. iss tarah se aapne emotions ko dabake muskura rahai ho…... kya matlab hai iss sab ka…..

Abhijeet in anger gets up from the chair and say in rash tone: sir dard hota hai….. yaha yah dard hota hai…..(he pointed to his heart…. All are in tears only with that one line) Dhaka mar diya muse sir….. bahar fek diya gadise….. yeh nahi socha ussake bagair mai kya karunga…. (now all understand what is the reason behind that anger…. Abhijeet is angry on Daya as he throw him out from car… he look at ACP sir some anger was drop down from that eyes….. Sometimes words play a good medicine... his words are slow down….. he come very much near to ACP sir….. he want to hug his father and complaint him about his brother….. who left him alone…..) Dar lag raha hai sir….. iss akele pan se dar lag raha hai muse…

ACP place hand on his shoulder… he has tears in his eyes…. He merely whisper his name: Abhijeet

Abhijeet take ACP sirs hand in his hand a small tears are started dropping from his eyes….. with his all team is shattering tears: sir aap kahiyena ussase….. wapas aane ko….. kahiye ussase yeh chupne ka khel bohot ho gaya….. ab samne aa jaye…. Bolina sir ussase…. (suddenly he remember something) Usska usska phone nahi mila hai sir….. ussi ke pass hoga woh….. aap aap usse phone kijiye…..

He leaves ACP sirs hand and search for his mobile which he found in pants pocket…. he takes out his mobile….. and dials Daya's number….. Mean while Sachin and Vivek wants to stop Abhijeet but ACP stops them by eyes…. He heard familiar ring tone nearby….. He look around in great hopes that he will find Daya in front of him asking why he is calling him when he is here only….. but soon Sachin take out Daya's mobile from his pocket wrapped in to evidence bag…. Along with Daya's bracelet….. Daya's half burned Batch and gun…

Abhijeet takes all the things in hand….. That watery eyes again become rash… a smile again flashes on his lips…. Teasing smile…

Abhijeet place other things on table and take batch in his hand… open it and found Daya's smiling photo….

Abhijeet in rash: has raha hai na muse dekh ke…. Haso or haso….. mai bhi hasunga….. dekh has raha hue na dekh…. tune kaha tha Abhijeet haste rehena dekh mai has raha hue….. has raha huena mai… nahi rounga main nahi rounga….. aaise hi haste rahunga…

He rashly place that batch on table and leave the bureau leaving all team in tears… Now they know the reason behind Abhijeet's anger and smile…. Both are because of Daya….. and medicine for this is also Daya…. but where he is…. That's the only question nagging him now…

* * *

**Heart fail toh nahi hua na... sab log thik toh ho... arre arre Ghussa aa raha hai... maroge... socha lo Daya ka pata sirf or sirf mere pass hai...**

**toh ab chup chap review karo... next update on Sunday****

**** Conditions applied... Condition simple hai yaar... muse bohot sare reviews chahiye... hmmm around 20... **


	3. Reunion

**Dear Friends thank you so much for such a love and appreciation... love you all...**

**As I promised if i got more that 20 review I will post my next chapter on sunday... here I go...**

* * *

**Chapter III – Reunion**

Abhijeet left the bureau…. And here ACP orders Rajat….

ACP: Rajat humesha isse track karte rehena….. isski ghadi ka GPS or mobile dono tracking pe dal do… Vivek phone tape karo isska…. Muse issake her ek movement ki or her ek phone call ki details dete rehena her ghante… even raat ko bhi yeh kam rukana nahi chahiye… Freddy Sachin tum dono bhi sath do inn dono ka… or Tasha tum Muskaan ke pass jao hospital me or Tarika se kaho woh hosake utana jaldi Salunkhe ko join kare….. muse uss sab ki forensic report jald se jald chahiye….

All are shocked with this sudden change in ACP's behavior….. but he is the boss…. They started with allotted work… Tasha left the place immediately….. Here Rajat mange to ask…..

Rajat while starting tracking GPS and Mobile signal of Abhijeet: sir aap ko kya lagta hai Abhijeet sir kuch galat karenge…..

ACP nodded as no: Nahi Rajat woh kuch galat nahi karega per agar koi ussase galat karwane ki koshish karega toh woh hume nahi batayega…. Akela kud jayega…. Mai bas wahi nahi chahta… muse dar hai kahi yeh wapas aggressive na ban jaye….

Sachin asked: sir per Abhijeet sir toh case me dhyan de rahai hai….. aapne dekha na Thorani ko unnhone hi pakada….

ACP smiles: Sachin aaj ka woh josh tha na woh issi liye tha kue ki 24 ghnate ke under case solve kerne ki dead line puri karni thi…. usska Farz tha woh….

Vivek interrupt: sir per DCP sir ne hi kaha tha na ki dead line nahi hai…..

ACP nodded as yes: haan Vivek DCP sir ne hi kaha tha muse….. per tum toh DCP ko jante hona….. CID team ko bolne ka moaka woh nahi chodate…..or DCP ko CID team ke bareme kuch bhi bolne ka moka woh nahi dena chahata tha….. yeh ussaki or ussake dost ki jid hai….. or tum log toh jante hi ho woh dono kitane jiddi hai…. (all silently nodded as yes) waise toh kal raat ko hi muse laga tha yeh log koi na koi chakkar chalane wale hai Thorani ko pakadne ke liye…. Rajat tumhe or Sachin ko ghar chodke yeh log wapas kam pe lagne wale the….. (Rajat and Sachin shock…) I am sure kal maine unn dono ko pakada tha per muse nahi lagta usska koi asar hone wala tha….. mai agar kuch bolata hue toh bade hi innocent banake smile karte hai sorry sir kahete hai or saaf bachake nikal jate hai…. (All smile on ACP sirs last line which come with self frustration)

Rajat in surprise: sir aap itani choto choti baate notice karte hai… humne toh dekha hi nahi kab Abhijeet sir or Daya sir ne iss bareme bat ki … I mean ishare kiye…..

ACP smiles: Rajat Itane saal CID me kam karne ke baad aadat pad gayi hai….. ab aaisi choti choti chije bhi notice ho jati hai….. per haan yeh bhi sach hai ki inn dono ki bohothi jada chotti chotti bate mai notice karta hue or yaad bhi rakhata hue….. her chotti baat pe najar rakhata hue….. (After looking four confused pair of eyes… he explain) kue ki inn dono ki konsi chotti baat kab badi banke samane aa jaye pata nahi chalta…..

Vivek still confused: sir Matlab…..

ACP explain: Inn dono ke sath pichel 16 salo se kam kar raha hue me….. or innke jaise bête pake koi bhi baap garv karega…. per afsose iss bat ka hai ki innpe garv karne ke liye koi nahi hai…. Daya ke maa baap he hi nahi or Abhijeet aapna past bhul chukka hai… CID me aane ke baad Daya ne joh orphanage me rishte jode the woh bhi ek ek karke toot gaye… (A sad smile flashes on ACP's face with those bitter memories) aab innki jindagi toh bas yeh 16 saal ki hi hai…. CID, CID ki inki puri team, Inn dono ki dosti… or haan do naye rishte… bas yahi sab hai inn ki life me…. or yeh dono inn sab ke liye kuch bhi kar sakte hai… kisi bhi had tak ja sakte hai…..

Rajat curious: sir CID ke farz or dosti me se ek chunna pada toh yeh log kya chunenge sir…

ACP proudly: aapna farz…. Rajat beshak aapna Farz….. per haan akhari dum tak aapne dost ki jaan bachane ki koshish karenge… haar nahi manege…. Jab baat ek dusare ki aati hai na…. toh yakin mano inn ka dil or dimag ek hoke sochane lagta hai….. or kisi bhi insanka dil or dimag agar ek hi sath chale na toh samaj lo uss innsaan se jada khatarnak iss duniya me or koi nahi….

All are silent… they are agree on ACP sirs words…. They also seen DUO working like machines all day and all night just to find the culprit behind the crime… They have great respect not only for their boss but also for their these two seniors….. All are doing respective work side by side… when ACP asked

ACP: Rajat, GPS connect ho gaya….

Rajat nodded as yes: Sir Abhijeet sir sea face ki taraf ja rahai the….. per abhi achanak unhone gadi town ki taraf modi hai…. shayad city hospital ja rahai hai… Muskaan se milne…..

ACP nodded as yes: Hmmmm ussi se milne ja raha hoga… waise Vivek phone ki kya updates hai…..

Vivek reported: Sir issase pehele Dr. Tarika ne unnko call kiya tha… bas 1 minute bat ki or phone rakh diya….. (all have little teasing smile on their face…. While ACP did not ask more about that call… but surely understand that after that phone call only Abhijeet change his direction) per sir ab Abhijeet sir ne koi number dial kiya hai…. abhi ringing mode pe hai…..

ACP thinking: jara speaker on karo…. Vivek on the speaker and now all hearing the conversation…..

The phone conversation started….

Man: hello

Abhijeet: haan Hello Hitesh Snr Inspector Abhijeet bol raha hue…..

Hitesh: arre Abhijeet sahab farmayiye kya madat kare hum aapki….

Abhijeet: wah aaj directly point pe aagye tum… khair highway se dai taraf joh mountain edge hai ussaki or aage ke slope ke sare maps muse chahiye waha koi drainage line ya underground rasta ho toh woh bhi chahiye….

Hitesh: dekhana padega sahab… mere records ko check karna padega muse…. Waise agar kisine bina jankari se banaya ho toh mai kuch keh nahi sakta… woh area kam bhid bhad wala haina…

Abhijeet: hmmm woh toh muse pata hai….. per agar pehele se ho jada use nahi hota ho…. toh mere kam ka hai…. waise kitana time lagega…..

Hitesh: jada se jada Ek ghata…..

Abhijeet: thik hai per kam mera personal hai official nahi hai…. issaka koi record nahi milega tuse….. risk lena padega…

Hitesh: sahab official kam hota na toh ab tak mere desk pe CID ki official order ka fax aa chukka hota… aap ke sath peheli bar thodehi kam kar raha hue….. yakin hai muse ki aap issaka galat use nahi karenge…..

Abhijeet: thanks waise iss Navratri kaha baja rahai ho…

Hitesh: arre sahab iss navratri luck kharab hai aapna… koi kam hi nahi mila…

Abhijeet: waise Mulund me ek Suyog karke party hai waha drummer ki jarurat hai… chala ja waha…. Or Jagat se milana…. Kehena Daya ne bheja hai…

Hitesh: Sahab shukriya….. waise Daya sir kaise hai…. bohot dino se mile nahi…..

Abhijeet: Daya…. woh woh hai sahi salamat hai…. acha rakhata hue kuch….. kuch kam hai muse….

All heard a cracked voice of Abhijeet and phone disconnected…

Sachin asked to ACP: sir yeh Abhijeet sir kar kya rahai hai…

ACP with proud eyes: wahi joh mai abhi tum logo ko bolne wala tha…..

Rajat thinking: Sir matlab issaka Daya sir se koi connection hai…

ACP explain: Rajat haan subah CID ka farz nibha diya ab dosti ka farz toh nibhana padega na….. dekho Daya fisalte hue waha ke kisi old drainage ya underground jagah fas gaya ho…. Joh aasani se najar nahi aati toh woh pata lag jayega unn maps se…..

Freddy: Sir waise uss sab me uss rakh me mile gold ka kya chakkar hai….

ACP thinking: mai bhi wahi soch raha hue Freddy… khair Salunkhe ki autopsy report aane tak toh hume wait karna padega hi… tum log ek kam karo… (all become alert…..) ghar jao or Aram karo….. jao…. Report tayar hone pe mai tumhe phone karke bula lunga…

Freddy instantly: sir aap or baki sab jan jayiye mai toh raat bhar Abhijeet sir ke ghar pe hi tha toh ab mai yaha wait karta hue…..

Rajat denied the suggestion: nahi sir aap jayiye…. Mera toh waise bhi ghar pe man nahi lagega pura dhyan yahi rahai ga…. issase acha hai mai bureau me hi thoda aaram kar lu…..

Vivek and Sachin: sir hum bhi yahi thoda relax kar lete hai…

ACP nodded and move towards his chair…..

Rajat instantly: Sir aap ghar jake aram kar lijiye hum hai yaha pe…..

ACP answered in slow tone: Rajat kya sach me tumhe lagta hai ki ghar per aaram milega muse…

All knows the answer so all settle down on their chair….. Abhijeet's tracking and phone taping still on….. all in silent mode… everybody is thinking and praying for Daya's safety….. and don't want to disclose their trail of thoughts to other…..

Here Abhijeet enter inside the hospital…. he found Tasha at reception taking some files from their…. He move towards her… Tasha looks at Abhijeet…. Anger in eyes are still on with smile on lips…

Abhijeet in bit rude tone: kaisi hai woh…

Tasha smile on that rude tone: thik hai abhi….. BP normal nahi aaya hai per subah se behetar hai…

Abhijeet same tone: mai mil sakata hue…

He is staring her with red eyes…. His eyes must have forgotten to blink…. How can a person did not blink his eyes for so long… of course she is thinking about Snr Insp Abhijeet not ordinary person…..

Tasha with a smile: nahi…

Abhijeet look at the girl standing in front of him with smile….. and denied him so strongly but then too smiley tone… how could she behave so normal in front of him….. no one have courage to deny any thing to him when he is in this mode… only Daya know how to handle him how to stop him….. ACP sir also use his special bossy tone to stop Abhijeet….. but this girl is different… he cannot react harshly or cant disobey her wish… she knows it perfectly…

Abhijeet ask in bit confused but still rude tone: kue…..

Tasha with smile: pehele jake muh dho lijiye….. or thoda relax ho jayiye fir miliye ussase….. aap usse hosala dene ja rahai ho darane nahi… room 302… lift se right hand site…

Abhijeet want to deny but he automatically move towards fresh room….. he trying to relax himself there….. while doing so he also remember Tarika's phone call…

Tarika in concern tone: kaise ho Abhijeet

Abhijeet in rude tone: thik hue mai muse kya hua hai….

Tarika sigh: Dekho Abhijeet mai bas yahi kahungi ki rishte jodna bohot aasan hai per unhe nibhana bhi sikho….

Abhijeet surprised tone: yeh kya keh rahi ho tum…. Maine kya kiya hai…

Tarika in same cool tone explain: Abhijeet mai janti hue Daya ke gayab hone se tum tut chuke or jis tarah se woh gaya hai ussase ghussa ho….. hum sab dukhi hai Abhijeet… or yeh bhi samajte hai ki tum iss waqt kis phase se ja rahai ho… per Abhijeet hum log tumhare aapne hai aapna dard bato humse…(she did not received any response… so she continued…) or Muskaan ussase ek bar mil ke aao… Bade Bhai banate ho na ussake farz nibhao… Tum jitana usse Daya ke lotne ka yakin dila sakte ho na or koi nahi dila sakta…..

Abhijeet did not able to find the words: mai mai woh…

Tarika is not expecting any words from him either….. Isn't she know him….

She cut the call with take care words…..

Abhijeet came out from Fresh room …. He manages to hide his anger…. And change his smile to relax one….. And move to room 302…..

Tasha is giving juice to Muskaan….. which is she is denying…

Abhijeet enter and see this… he added with some cold but naughty voice: Muskaan chup chap piyo woh juice… Daya aayega na toh meri shamat aa jayegi….. aate hi puchega….. (Try to add Daya's tone) Boss tumne Muskaan ka khayal kue nahi rakha…. Ek din mai nahi tha toh hospital pohocha diya usse….

Muskaan smile and drink some amount of Juice….. Tasha give proud smile to Abhijeet…

Muskaan then turn to Abhijeet and ask: kab aayega woh…..

Abhijeet feels that anger inside him may reflect in his eyes any time but still he manage: kue muse daat khate hue dekhane ka bada man ho raha hai kya…

Muskaan smiles broadly and nodded as yes…..

Abhijeet try to become bit naughty: hmmm uss shaitan ke sath reheke tum bhi bigad rahi ho…

Muskaan complain: fir aap ko sab se jada bigada hua hona chaiye na…..

Tasha murmur but its heard by Abhijeet and Muskaan both: hai toh sahi…

Muskaan giggle while Abhijeet warn her: Tasha…

She just smile and move to seat on chair placed near to bed….

Abhijeet give a look to her and by eyes say take care of Muskaan… Tasha nodded…. Then he move towards door but then think something and turn

Abhijeet: Muskaan mus per wishawas karti ho…. (Muskaan nodded as yes) toh yeh yakin rakho ki usse kuch nahi hua hai… woh thik hai…. or dekhana jaldi hi issi hospital me tumhari jagah mai usse leta dunga… (both girls are shocked and look at Abhijeet with unbelievable eyes….. Abhijeet smile and continue) mai mar mar ke sari hadiya joh tod dunga ussaki iss harkat ke liye…..

Both girls smile and Abhijeet move out… make the call…

Tarika in forensic lab busy in some test…. Her hands are trembling… and suddenly her phone start ringing….. she jerk back… test tube in her hand shake badly…. Salunkhe look at her…. He move and see the caller…

Salunkhe tell her: Tarika Abhijeet ka phone hai uthalo…..

Tarika showing him the tube she is holding: per sir… yeh test…..

Salunkhe move close to her and take tube in his hand….. then signal her to move….. She move and attend the call

Tarika: hello

Abhijeet who is turning to fire again just manage to say: thanks Tarika….

Tarika smile and ask: bas yeh kehene ke liye phone kiya or kuch nahi kehena…..

Abhijeet understand what she expecting from him but he is helpless: nahi Tarika or baki jisase kehena hai usse hi dhundane ja raha hue abhi…..

Tarika added with same smiley tone: or jaladi hi use dhund bhi loge…..

Call gets disconnected…

In bureau, Vivek ignore the call after seeing the person whom Abhijeet called….. Here Rajat noticed that Abhijeet direction is changing again…. He informs ACP sir…..

Rajat: sir Abhijeet sir abhi accident spot ki taraf ja rahai hai…..

ACP understand the risk that Abhijeet may move downside of slope without any safety…. So he ask Freddy to follow him…

ACP: Freddy jao ussake piche or haa agar kuch gadbad karne ki koshish kare toh hi usse rokna waran bas dur se najar rakho…..

Freddy says Yes sir and move to his task….. Here ACP gets the call from Salunkhe asking them to come at lab….. As autopsy report is ready…

When all enter inside lab, they see Salunkhe and Tarika with smiling face welcoming them…..

Salunkhe with pleasure: aao boss ab tum pucho joh puchana hai mai tumhe jawab deneke liye ek dum ready hue…..

ACP look at Salunkhe… Its clear that tension he was carrying in their last meet is now over… means Salunkhe Identified the last body did not belongs to Daya… although they are expecting this but then to confirmation is required… He also become relaxed and asked

ACP: wah kya bat hai bade khush lag ragai ho….. matlab yeh hai ki tumhe pata chal gaya hai ki woh joh jali hue haddiya mili thi woh kisaki hai…..

Salunkhe with broad smile: nahi boss per haan ab me confirm yeh kesh sakta hue ki yeh tisara aadmi ya aurat joh bhi hai….. woh or koi bhi ho sakta hai per Daya nahi ho sakta…

Rajat in happy but confused too: Salunkhe sahab yeh toh sach me aapne bohot badi khushkhabari dedi hai…. per yeh toh batayiye ki aaisi kya bat ho gayi joh achanak se aap ko yeh pata chal gaya.…. kahi Dr. Tarika ke aane ki wajah se toh nahi…

Salunkhe look at Tarika who is standing with smile…. Then at ACP….. and then worn Rajat…..

Salunkhe: Rajat iss Abhijeet ko lab ke bahar hi chod ke aao….. (Rajat nodded as yes with smile…. Others also giggling…. Salunkhe continue with explanation…..) or muse yeh pata chala inn dono ki wajah se…

Salunkhe showing two half burn dead bodies…

Sachin is curries: sir Matlab…..

Tarika come forward with a plate having some black things: Sachin yeh dekho yeh iss lash ki khal hai…. (She pointed one of them) or iss per se hume embalming solution ke tresses mile hai…. or ye hiss dusari lash pe bhi hai…

Vivek asked: sir matab yeh dono jan aag me jalne se pehele hi mar chuke the…..

Salunkhe: haan Vivek kariban 4-5 din pehele….. exactly nahi bata sakta hue….. lashe jal chuki hai…..

ACP thinking: Salunkhe kuch or pata chala inn lasho ke bareme…..

Salunkhe pointed towards a body: yeh ek adami hai boss…. Umer kariban 40-45 saal hai…. or haan yaha issake pet ka joh issa jalne se bach gaya hai….. ussase yeh pata chalta hai ki issake pet me koi chij rakhi gayi thi jabar dasti or bad me nikal li gayi hai…

Rajat: sir toh kya ussi chij se issaki mout hue hai…..

Tarika expalin: nahi Rajat… pet mai woh chij inn ki mout ke bad rakhi gayi hai….. pet ke under ke injuries me bleeding ke marks nahi mile hai…. or aaisa tabhi ho skata hai jab insane mar chukka ho…..

Salunkhe: boss isse ek carrier ki tarah istamal kiya gaya hai…

Sachin thinking: sir kya chij thi woh….. uss chij ke koi tresses mile…

Salunkhe: nahi koi tresses nahi hai…

Rajat aksed: sir kahi woh chij sona toh nahi…

ACP thinking: haan Rajat ho sakata hai… waise Salunkhe yeh dusari lash iss ke bhi pet me tha kya kuch…

Tarika come forward to explain: Sir yeh lash kafi jada matra me jal gayi hai…. isske pet ka hissa iss had tak jala hua hai ki hum kuch keh nahi sakate… waise yeh ek aurat hai….. ummar kariban 60-65 ke bichme rahi hogi jab yeh mari….. isse mare 4 din se jada ho gaye hai….. or haan DNA test se pata chala hai ki inn dono me dur dur tak koi rishta nahi hai….

Salunkhe: pe haan boss issane yeh bata diya hai ki yeh aayi kaha se hai…..

Vivek in excitement: kahase sir

Salunkhe smile on that excitement: yeh kisi hospital se aayi hai….

Vivek asked again expecting some explanation: aap itane sure kaise hai sir

Tarika move ahead and unwrapped body's feet and show them: yeh dekhiye issake pair ka nichala hissa shayad aag se bahar tha….. yeh nahi jala hai…. or yaha dekhiye isske pair ke anguthe me ek thread laga hua hai…..

Rajat got the point: aaisa thread toh hospital me body ki numbering ke liye use hota hai….

Salunkhe agreed: wahi toh mai bhi keh raha hue yeh lashe hospital se hi aayi hai…..

ACP thinking: per yeh lashe hospital ke mudada ghar se waha uss khayi me kaise pohochi…..

Vivek asked: sir waise aapne ab tak nahi bataya unn jail hue haddiyo ke bareme…..

Salunkhe agreed: haan aao yaha….. yeh dekho….. inn hadiyo ke aaju baju wali rakh ka chemical analysis…..

ACP tease: abbey Salunkhe agar yeh analysis hume samaj me aata toh teri yaha kya jarurat hoti…..

Salunkhe place that tube hardly on table: dekho Pradyuman

Rajat interrupt: arre Salunkhe sahab abatayi ye na

Salunkhe turn to him…. where ACP smiles on his irritated friend… isn't he love to irritate him…..

Salunkhe: haan woh jab maine inn dono lasho ka tesh kiya or embalming solution mila toh maine socha kahi yeh lash bhi hospital se na aayi ho…. Or issi liye maine iss rakh ka checmical test kiya… toh pata chala ki…..

Rajat continued: lash pe embalming solution laga hua tha jalne se pehele…..

Tarika agreed: bilkul sahi or issi se pata chata hai ki ye Daya sir ho hi nahi sakate….

Sachin move to ACP: sir hume sab se pehele yeh baat Abhijeet sir ko bata ni hogiki innme se koi Daya sir nahi hai…..

ACP nodded as no: nahi Sachin ussne toh kabhi yeh mana hi nahi ki Daya ko kuch ho gaya hai….. or usse pata bhi nahi hai ki hume yeh teen lashe mili hai… jab yeh lashe hume mile tab woh waha tha hi nahi….. usse hum ghar bhej chuke the…. jab woh lab aaya toh woh lashe toh piche rakhi hue thi…. woh waha tak toh gaya hi nahi…. or rahi bat iss rakh ki toh iss me ke bones Salunkhe ne nikal ke alag jagah rakhe the… ussane sirf yeh rakh dekhi or issme ka gold…. Koi body mili hai yeh toh humne usse bataya hi nahi… haan subah ke discussion me Rajat ne boddy ka jikar kiya tha… but ussane toh ussame interest hi nahi dikhaya…. Ussane khud ke man ko yeh samaja diya hai ki Daya is fine… toh uss accident se related koi bhi buri bat ussane sunana hi band kar diya hai…..

When ACP explaining all this…. his mobile started ringing…

Freddy from other side inform them that Abhijeet went missing…. ACP Rajat Sachin and Vivek move fast to accident site… They reach at the spot…

ACP in anger: maine tumhe ussape najar rakhne ke liye kaha tha na Freddy…..

Freddy in sad tone: sir mai waha thodi dur se unnpe najar rakha raha tha… woh yaha corner pe baithe the….. (he show the place…. Same place where Abhijeet sat last night) laptop leke….. or thodi der bad unhone yaha waha dekha….. laptop gadi ke under rakha or uss taraf chale gaye… or Thoda niche untare… mai bhag ke yaha aaya unhe aage jane se rokane toh woh muse kahi dikhe hi nahi…..

Vivek directing the point: Sir Abhijeet sir uss taraf gaye….. per sir accident toh iss taraf hua tha….. or Abhijeet sir ussake opposite site pe chale gaye….. per kue sir…..

ACP thinking: Vivek ab yeh toh waha jake hi pata chalega… hum bhi chalte hai waha kuch na kuch toh pata chal hi jayega….

ACP Freddy Sachin and Rajat move towards the side shown by Freddy… while Vivek enter inside Abhijeet's jeep and started looking at his laptop….

Here others search all places but did not able to find Abhijeet there….where Vivek found a map and understand something….. he gets down from Jeep after placing laptop on seat and move towards others….. Vivek reach to them and inform ACP sir

Vivek: sir Abhijeet sir ko joh map mile hai ussme yaha iss jagah pe ek underground tunnel dikhaya hai…..

Sachin: per Vivek humne toh yaha sab jagah dekh liya….. tunnel ka opening toh dikh hi nahi raha hai…..

Vivek move downward judging the place he saw in map: sir opening yaha….. thoda niche slope pe hai…

They all move little down side and found a tunnel opening….. They enter inside the tunnel and started moving from here to there….. Tunnel is little bit sloppy and they can understand that they are moving down side…

Rajat smile: uppar se agar dekhenge toh iss khayi me niche without tracking equipments ke jana namumkin lagat hai…..

Sachin agreed: haan sir or yaha yeh joh bulp lage hai ussase toh yeh lagata hai ki yeh rasta koi aaj bhi use kar raha hai…..

ACP nodded as yes while moving ahead: haan Sachin sahi kaha tumne

Freddy concluded: sir per aaisa lag raha hai ki hum opposite site me jar aha hai hai…. matab accident site ke yaha pe…

Vivek agreed: haan sir maine map dekha hai…. yeh rasta jaha accident hua ussase bhi bohot jada niche khul raha hai….

Now they are standing outside from Tunnel…

Sachin looking upward: sir aaj subah or kal raat humne yeh uppar ka pura area chan mara tha….. per itana niche aane ka toh socha bhi nahi tha…. Waise bhi upper se niche yaha iss jagah utarna kafi jada khatarnak or namumkin tha…

They started moving ahead….. and soon they heard a gunshot followed by two more shots… They take out their guns and started moving ahead at the site they are thinking sound of gunshot come from….

Freddy worried tone: sir kahi Abhijeet sir ko…

Rajat determining tone: koi or bhi toh ho skata hai Freddy…. Or yeh bad ke do gunsh….

Before Rajat could complete his sentenced….. they again heard a gunshot….. and in blink of second one more gunshot take place….

All move ahead and stop when they saw something so pleasant in front of them…. They freeze at therr place….

Abhijeet is beating a person badly… he is murmuring something while hitting each punch….

Abhijeet: kya samjta hai khud ko haan… kue dhaaka mara muse haan… aaaahhhhh….

Abhijeet puts his hand on his shoulder immediately… The person instantly grab Abhijeet's hand….. and started observing Abhijeet's wound… where Abhijeet push him aside with jerk….. He started punching him again… The punches contains rashness angriness and simple care… after three four punches Abhijeet again grab his shoulder in pain…. the person who was silently taking Abhijeet's all hitting move towards him in full concern…. He touches Abhijeet shoulder gently… he move aside Abhijeet's coat from shoulder….. trying to judge his wound… Abhijeet look at that concern in persons eye… the person is himself wrapped in so many cuts on his whole body… some are bleeding…. But still his full focused on Abhijeet's wound… Abhijeet in rash again push that person aside….. The person move back with that push but soon come ahead… this time he did not give any chance to Abhijeet to show his rash reaction….. just hug Abhijeet instantly… Abhijeet did not hug him back…. But soon Abhijeet's all anger melted in that hug….. he soon wrap his one hand around the person and with other hand started stocking person's hair…

ACP who just standing like a statue unintentionally whisper: Dayaaa….

* * *

**so finally our favorite Daya is back... next chapter will contain what happened with Daya after accident and with Abhijeet after reach to Accident side... and then a Plan...**

**Next update on Wednesday... sorry guys will not able to make it before it... but ya Wednesday update ke liye... conditions toh aapko pata hi hain na... kya acha nahi pata... arre reviews karo yaar dher sare... and haan kuch galat lage toh bhi bol dena...**

**TATA Take care**


	4. Clue for new case

**Basically I ended Abhijeet and Daya milap scene in last chapter with that hug but received so many request to continue it further so i added some... hope you all like it...**

**and Ya thanks for reviews**

**now no more bak bak... see u at the end of the chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter IV: Clue for new case**

Here Abhijeet realize what he is doing…. No I can't lose my anger so soon…. He did enough nonsense this time…. Also given enough tension too…..

So Abhijeet whisper in Daya's ear…. he is using his angriest voice: Samjate kya ho khud ko haan… itana sab karke ek hug kaarliya thoda smile kar liya….. ho gaya…. mil gayi mafi tuse….

Daya just smile under the teeth… they are still in that soothing hug…..

Abhijeet continued: nahi itani assani se nahi milegi…. Aaisi saja dunga na tuse ki bas jindagi bhar yaad rahai gi…

With these words Abhijeet push Daya aside…. They parted from Hug and Daya said first word from the time they meet….

Daya with a naughty smile: Boss

Abhijeet look at his smile and in anger: kya hai…. yeh smile waile iss bar kuch kam me nahi aayegi samajhe….

Daya laugh on this words and he know his smile and hug already played their role that too with great success: Boss ab kya bache ki jaan loge…

Abhijeet in angry tone: haan…

Daya understand that although he succeeded once to melt Abhijeet's anger… he is still upset with him….. He move bit away from him… he is now staring towards Abhijeet with some sadness: boss agar tum meri jagah hote toh kya karte…

The question make Abhijeet speechless… ya its truth he must have did something like this only….. He would have think first to save his buddy rather than saving himself… but now at this stage whatever it is he is not going to loss this battle in front of Daya…

ACP and team keenly looking at them… They are so much happy to see Daya that with no major injuries… they want to meet him as soon as possible….. But then too they decided not to disturbed them… they want their original Abhijeet back for which this soothing battle is very much required…..

Abhijeet smile in corner of his lips but soon change in to serious mood… Daya who is staring at him easily capture that smile… and change in the expressions too… A smile light up on his face….. Abhijeet want to speak something that will never come to true…. He is going lying in front of Daya… that to related to him…. ohh how can it be possible for him when Daya is staring at him with all the way dare devil smile….. he just turn around and now Daya can see back of the Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet collected his little remaining anger: kya karta… AAIN…. Kya karta… arre joh bhi karta tuse dhakka nahi marta gadi se bahar…..

He bit his lower lip in disappointment… he wanted to say that he would have never let Daya go alone…. He would have take Daya along with him down from that deep dark slope….. but after so much preparation also he did not able to lie…

Daya move and stand in front of Abhijeet so that he can see the expressions of Abhijeet and Abhijeet will face his eyes when he is saying those words… Abhijeet look at him and understand he already lose that battle… he has to accept his lose…..

Abhijeet with smile look in to Daya's eyes: or nahi toh kya itane mote ho tum Daya ki dhakka marke mai gira hi nahi pata tumko…

Daya can see plane hurt feeling behind that smiling lips….. He knows that Abhijeet is hurt internally and its obvious too….. the punches just he had was contains irritation anger and love for him….. To sooth Abhijeet, he does not have any words…. But actions speak more than word… he move further and hug him again….

Daya whisper: Sorry boss….

Abhijeet already lose his anger but now all wounds on his heart after that painful incidence, which he face yesterday night, is started hilling too…..

After seeing both of them relax… Whole team move towards them…. And a gunshot take place….. DUO become alert Abhijeet holding his gun in alert mode where Daya just change his gesture in alert mode as he did not have any gun…. But soon they relax after seeing the person who shot the bullet in the air….. he is none other than their dear ACP sir, standing with Rajat Freddy Vivek and Sachin…. Not so far but not so close distance… They can see pure concern in ACP's red eyes….. team is wearing relax smile now… ACP is pointing gun to them….. Abhijeet and Daya look at each other and just a understanding nod…. They know, they hurt ACP and team too so now it's time to apologize for everything they did….. They raise their hands as gesturing that they are surrendering…. ACP and team move closer…. ACP ordered Rajat in hard but then to concern tone…..

ACP: Rajat arrest karo inn dono ko…

Rajat almost jump from his place listening what ACP sir is saying… while Duo again share the glace with relax smile…. But when they again turn to ACP, their smile started saying sorry to father….

Rajat repeat the word: sir arrest?

ACP in anger… he is looking at the smile but no mood to grant sorry to them: haan arrest or achi khasi charge sheet file karo in dono per… or Iljam lagao CID team ke attempt to murder ka….. (Duo in shock look at team and team give they don't have any idea look…. Here ACP continued) Likhana CID team ko tension deke marne ka plan kiya hai inn dono ne…..

Eyes which are firry becoming water with every word….. all knows that ACP is not talking about whole team but he is talking about himself… Abhijeet and Daya who are standing there with smile soon become emotional they tried hard but some water escape from their eyes too…

Abhijeet is the first who apologize: s…S.s… sorry sir woh mai biana bataye…..

ACP clear his eyes and with smile turn his face towards other team: dekha kaha tha na maine sorry bolenge smile denge ho gaya…

Abhijeet and Daya look at each other… Abhijeet signal that situation is tensed and now you have to do something…

Daya nodded and move bit closure to ACP: sir yeh Abhijeet na hai hi aaisa… aap na isse achisi saja dena….

Abhijeet look surprised and a voice come from his mouth: AAIN…..

ACP look at Daya's face….. Some cut marks are on his face…. He is happy that damage is not much….. and the naughty complaining words he just said make him smile but he didn't he just continue: tum toh rehen hi do Daya iss bar tumne jan buch kar nahi kiya issaka matlab yeh nahi hai ki tum koi ek dum dhoodh ke dhule ho…

Abhijeet look at Daya with eyes say: le bacchu muse fasa raha tha na….. Daya after seeing ACP is turning towards him….. he immediately change the topic….

Daya with whole concern: sir woh Abhijeet ko goli lagi hai… hume ambulance bulani chahiye…

All other except ACP and Daya move towards Abhijeet… they look at Abhijeet's wound but did not feel that bullet hit inside his body….. it's just a little cut mark reflecting that bullet touches his shoulder…. Some bleeding from the wound was already done….. but wound still bleeding but not that so much serious…

ACP in rash: Daya yeh koi movie ki shooting nahi hai ki goli lagne ke baad bhi hero khada hoke duniya bharki bate kar raha hai…..

All smile on this comment...

ACP continue: goli chuke gayi hai…. haan per tumhe bhi doctor ki jarurrat hai…. so Vivek jara ambulance bulana dono ke liye…

Vivek take out his phone when Abhijeet stop him….

Abhijeet: Vivek City hospital nahi Surya hospital phone karo…

All look at each other surprisingly… ACP ask Daya by eyes but Daya says that he didn't have any idea…..

Daya cried: hume kue boss tumhe…..

ACP in anger: Daya yeh sab badme…. (Daya wants to protest but ACP put figure on his lips and gesture Daya to keep quite…. Daya obeyed like a child) Abhijeet City hospital CID ka official hospital hai…

Rajat supporting ACP: or sir waha sare latest equipments bhi hai….. Specialist doctors hai….. muse lagta hai hume wahi jana chahiye….

Sachin Vivek and Freddy: haan sir sahi kah rahai hai….. Abhijeet sir….

Daya look at Abhijeet and found that he is irritated now… A anger can be split out from his mouth in form of words… so he come in between…..

Daya: Boss thik se batao kya chal raha hai tumhare dimag me….

All look at Abhijeet with suspicious look…..

Abhijeet did not reply but ask them to do something: sir aap log sab aayiye mere sath…..

He started moving towards the third direction…. (the one direction from where ACP and team enter the other one where Duo are standing) It's a small lane made by continues movement of feats….. All move behind Abhijeet who take him few steps ahead….. while moving they found one man lying on floor….. A bullet was hit on his chest… not so far from him a gun is clearly visible …. Few steps ahead from him one hut is there… they found two men lying at the entrance again bullet shot to dead….. both having guns nearby….. Abhijeet enter inside the hut followed by others….

They are freeze after seeing the scene inside…. The hut having some operations tools….. some blood strained cloths… gloved with blood marks…. And most important a body lying on table…. Looking at the body CID team understand that someone did the surgery of the body's stomach not once but twice…..

Abhijeet now explain: sir mai jab uss tunnel se bahar aaya na toh yaha issi raste se aage aaya… Maine iss hut ko dur se hi dekh raha tha ki inn bahar pade dono me se ek ne musaper goli chalayi…. Joh yaha mere kandhe ko chu ke nikali….. (he pointed to his shoulder) maine turant aapni gun se fire kiya or natija aap dekh hi raha hai….. fir mai yaha ander aaya or maine yeh sab dekh….. maine talashi li per jada chije idharse udhar nahi ki kue ki mere pass glows nahi the….. maine socha mai aap logo ko phone karke bula leta hue…. toh maine phone nikala or call karte karte bahar aaya….. or issase pehele ki mera phone aapko lagata woh joh teesara thodi dur padha tha na ussane gun tan di mere uppar…. Woh musase janana chata tha ki muse yaha kya mila…. Jab maine nahi bataya toh woh musaper goli chalane hi wala tha ki dur se ek pathar aaya or ussake hath ko laga… maine turant usspe fire kiya….. or uss or badha jaha se woh pathar aaya tha….. or waha muse Daya mila….. or aage toh aapko pata hi hai….

All eyes turn to Daya including Abhijeet…. He is looking at all with most innocent expression….. after a minute irritated ACP asked…..

ACP: Daya ab bataoge ki tumhare sath accident ke baad kya hua….. ya mere puchane ka intajar kar rahai ho….

Daya embarrassed, as really he first did not understand why all are looking at him like this…. As he is thinking that all of them knows that he is here and come to rescue him…. but after this question he slap his head in thought and started…

Daya: sir kal raat Rajat or Sachin ke kudne ke baad maine or Abhijeet ne sath me bahar kudne ka decision liya….. per mere seat belts atak gaye… Abhijeet ne aapni penknife se unhe katane ki koshish ki… per jab tak woh puri tarah se kat pata hum log raste ke end tak pohoch chuke the… muse pata tha Abhijeet muse aaise hi chodke nahi jayega toh maine Abhijeet ko bahar dhaka diya….. (he lower his eyes while Abhijeet give a firry glance to him…. ACP by eyes scan both and team is listening Daya carefully…) jab Abhijeet bahar gir raha tha maine tab ussake hath se pen knife lithi…. Boss tum sahi the bas do minute lage muse aage ka belt katne me…. (Abhijeet give him annoyed expression which sayd dekha maine kaha tha na…) Per mai bhi sahi tha boss…. (he look at Abhijeet and say by eyes aage ka suo pehele) Belt kat ke free hote hote gadi khayi se niche ki taraf mud chuki thi… woh bhi full speed me…. Road pe hi gadi ka speed 120 ke aas pass tha… niche slop pe toh shayad woh 160 ho gaya tha…. Maine bahar dekha ki gadi rock se takarane wali hai toh maine darwaja khola or bahar jump kiya….. muse laga mai wahi kisi jhad ko pakad lunga… per mera andaja galat nikala andhere me muse samaj me nahi aaya per shayd me ek strait slop pe gir gaya tha…. Mere hath me siway mati ke kuch bhi nahi aa raha tha jisse me pakad saku… Or finally mai kisi badi rock se niche gir gaya….. mera sir shayad pathar se takaraya hoga niche girte hue… kue ki ussake baad ka muse kuch bhi yaad nahi hai….. matlab me behosh ho gaya hunga… abhi shayad ek dedh gante pehele hosh me aaya toh dekha ki aaju baju me koi bhi nahi tha…

He feels like his throat is dry… He is feeling drowsy…. Abhijeet after looking at Daya understands and search here and there in that hut he found a pot with clean water and found a glass…. He move there and take out some water….. give it to Daya… all team realized that Daya did not have any thing since yesterday night… they are so much happy to see him back that forgot to give him some water… each and everybody head slap himself in mind… Daya first clean his hands and face and then drink some water….. he feel relax after that so he continues….

Daya: Sir Uppar dekha toh samaj gaya ki without tracking equipments ke wahase chadhana possible nahi that toh or koi rasta dhund raha tha….. bohot der ghumne ke baad jab kuch nahi mila toh ek jagah ruk gaya…. or achanak meri najar samne gayi… maine dekha toh ek adami gun tane khada tha…. maine dhyan se dejh toh Abhijeet tha ussake gun point…. Me bhagta or usse push karta itana time nahi tha…. kue ki distance tha bohot iss liye waha ka ek pathar ussake hath pe mar diya…. ab aage toh aapko sab pata hi hai…..

ACP after listening all look at his both sons…. He feels that they must have use their all power….. so he asked Abhijeet…..

ACP: Abhijeet Daya tum dono ko doctor ki jarurat hai chalo uppar jaldi se….

Abhijeet interrupt: Sir Surya Hospital…..

ACP irritate now: Abhijeet pehele batao ki city hospital ki jagah Surya hospital kue jana chate ho…. Warana chup chap city hospital chalo…

Abhijeet take out a piece of card board paper from his pocket…

Abhijeet explain: sir yaha ki talashi ke doran muse yeh mila….

ACP took that paper in hand and read it: No. 365 Name: blank Age 35-40. Accident case….

And below that a round stamp of Surya Hospital placed…

ACP understand now: ohhhh yeh sab chakar yaha ka hai kya….. Surya Hospital….. toh fir toh iss hospital ki visit bohot jada jaruri hai…

Abhijeet smile: sir issi liye toh keh raha hue….. iss Surya hospital me chalte hai illaj ke liye….. jara off hand chan bin karte hai… waise bhi toh yaha kya hua hai yeh toh sirf hume hi pata hai na…. isse aaise hi chod dete hai….. taki unhe lage ki koi chor wagera aake gaya or lash dekh ke bhag gaya…..

Daya: haan sir iss hospital me direct puchtach karenge toh may be joh asal apradhi hai woh humari pohoch se dur chala jaye…..

Rajat thinking looking at dead body: sir shayad isske pet me abhi bhi gold rakha gaya ho….

Abhijeet and Daya look at ACP in confusion

ACP explains them: Daya tumhari gadi ki joh rakh mili thi na ussame bohot sara gold bhi mila tha pure wala…. Or thodi dur pe do lashe mili thi…. jinke pet me kuch rakha gaya tha…. Humne judge kiya ki woh gold ho sakta hai….

Abhijeet extend the conclusion: sir agar aaisa hai toh iss body me hume gold nahi milega…..

Freddy ask in confusion: kue sir

Daya pointed two marks of operation: Freddy dekha nahi kya tumne iss body pe do taje take lage hai….. matalab ek jab gold ander rakha …..

Rajat complete the sentenced: or dusara jab ussame se gold nikala gaya…..

Daya in appreciating tone: correct

All of them take a way of tunnel and move upside…. When they reach upside Vivek take out Abhijeet's laptop and search for Surya Hospital…

Vivek: Sir Surya Hospital me aap dono nahi ja sakte…..

Daya asks: kue Vivek….

Vivek give information: Sir Surya Hospital yaha nahi Nagpur me hai….. or haan sir yeh ek trust ka hospital hai….. iss trust ke kariban 50 hospital hai pure Maharashtra me…

Daya thinking: ohhh…. sir kahi iss sab me iss trust ka toh hath nahi hai na…..

Abhijeet scratching his forehead: ho sakta hai Daya….. per aaise hi kuch bhi conclude karne se acha hai ki hum pehel iss Surya Hospital ki visit kare…. Wahi se iss case ki shurwat hogi…

ACP look at all: joh bhi karna hai aaise karna hoga ki unhe ye na pata lage ki CID unn ke piche lagi hue hai… kahi inn sab ke piche ka asali gunhegar padade ke piche na chup jaye…. Per pehele tum dono ka illaj jaruri hai… hum iss case pe kal subah se kam karenge….. (he pointed to four other officers)… tum log bhi kafi thake hue ho….. toh ghar jake aram karo…. Rajat tum woh wali qualis leke jao Sachin or Vivek ko ghar chod dena or tum bhi sidhe ghar chale jana… tum teeno ne kal se aaram nahi kiya hai…..

Daya move close to three of them and give a friendly hug to each of them….. he knows that they must have given their best to find him out….. that Hug means a silent thank you from his side… Three bid good bye to Trio and Freddy… and move towards home…..

Here Trio and Freddy took Abhijeet's jeep and move towards City Hospital…

Finally, Abhijeet landed on hospital… its in the same room where Muskaan was admitted…. Abhijeet is sleeping on bed where Daya still in same attire not changed or taken any medical treatment till now…

Tarika also join Tasha after she finished with lab work… so now Tarika Muskaan Tasha Abhijeet and Daya in room….. Muskaan was standing beside Abhijeet and looking at Daya in between…. She is relaxed now…. He BP also turn to normal after hearing Daya is safe from a phone call made by Abhijeet to Tarika…

ACP sir and Freddy at reception they are completing admitting DUO and releasing Muskaan procedure at the same time…..

In room,

Muskaan: Dada yeh galat bat hai aapne kaha tha Daya hoga bed per yaha toh aap hi let gaye ho…..

Abhijeet smirk in anger: arre Haan bas goli chuke gayi or inhone muse yaha leta diya hai….. or yeh bhai sahab itani uchayi se gire hai fir bhi yaha khade hai kamarpe hath rakhe….

ACP who just enters inside scolds Abhijeet who is trying to get up from the bed: Abhijeet bohot ho gaya samaje ab chup chap lete raho….

Before ACP could complete his sentenced Daya interrupt: haan sir sahi kaha aapne Abhijeet tum aaram karo…..

Daya knows very well now its his turn to sleep on the bed… so trying to escape from the room…. When ACP sir caught him…

ACP: or tum bhi Daya… chalo baju wale iss bed pe let jao…

Daya act like he is shocked and cried: mai mai kue sir….

ACP teases him: ahhh kya bhola pan hai…. wah dekh rahai ho sab jan…. chiranjeev aap khayi me gir gaye the…. Sharir pe chote hai…. pata nahi konsi konsi or kya kya jhadiya lagi hai….. chup chap doctors ko aapna kam karne do or tum dono aram karo…. Kal subah se pehele tum me se koi bhi muse iss hospital se bahar nahi chahiye samaj gaye…

DUO nodded as obeyed child… others laugh on ACP sirs scold and DUO's reaction…. But after gazing eyes from TRIO, all shut their mouth with great efforts… Daya move towards the bed beside Abhijeet and look its already occupied so he overjoyed…

Daya: sir yeh bed toh already koi use kar raha hai….. toh meri toh chutti…

He make a teasing face to Abhijeet… Abhijeet want to answer but someone else answered him…

Tarika in strong: Occupied hai nahi Daya tha….

Daya borrow Abhijeet's word to react: AAIN…..

Tarika smile: haan yeh bed aapke gum me Muskaan ne occupy kiya tha….. (Daya look at her and by eyes ask really….. she just lower her head and blush…. ACP gives angry look and both behave as if they are looking somewhere else…..) ab jab tum aa gaye ho toh doctor ne toh ussaki chutti kardi hai….. or aap ko bharti kar liya hai….

Soon nurse come and change bed sheet cover pillow cover and other needed things….

When Nurse is doing her work, Abhijeet ask a question to ACP sir…

Abhijeet: Sir aap log waha kaise pohoche….

ACP smile: Abhijeet tum dono ki harkate ab mere liye nayi nahi rahi… jab tum bureau se nikale tabhi me samaj gaya tha ki tum kuch na kuch karoge Daya ko dhundne ke liye… toh maine tum pe track laga diya….

Abhijeet in shock: kya

ACP laugh on his expression: haan or jaise hi tum accident site pe pohoche maine Freddy ko waha bhej diya…..

Freddy proudly: or Sir maine sir ko phone kar diya jab aap uss slope pe achanak gayab ho gaye…

Abhijeet just smile as he knows Baap toh akhir baap hi hota hai…

Here Nurse done with necessary cleaning…. And finally Daya flat on hospital bed…. Doctor started treating Daya…

ACP Freddy and Tasha move towards their house… Where Tarika and Muskaan stay with DUO…

Daya in innocent voice ask Abhijeet: Abhi kya tum muse saja doge…..

Muskaan who is cutting apples for DUO and giving them: waise toh Dada ne kaha tha ke woh tumhe meri jagah hospital me leta denge….. woh toh ho gaya…

Tarika who is packing Muskaan stuff in bag: or waise Daya tumne joh bhi kiya hai na….. ussake liye tumhe koi saja nahi milni chahiye….

She is looking at Abhijeet who is shock…

Abhijeet in annoyed face: Tarika ji Muskaan ji….. aap dono iss bigade hue ko or mat bigado….. isse saja deni hai ya nahi yeh mai decide karunga…. Sirf mai…. Or koi nahi…

Both girls nodded as yes and Daya in fear tone: or tumne kya decide kiya hai…..

Abhijeet smile: Daya saja toh tuse milegi….. ek baar yeh case solve karle bass…..

After this Nurse come and give medicines to DUO… Tarika and Muskaan leave the place and DUO fall in sound sleep… with a smile of satisfaction…

* * *

**Me here...**

**Next chapter will be plan and action on plan... thoda dimag thoda bang bang... all on Saturday...**

**wait wait... yeh reviews kam kaise ho gaye... mai toh aapna promise rakh rahi hue... per agar aap logo ne nahi rakha na toh fir mai bhi nahi rakhungi... deal toh deal hoti hai boss... **

**iss baar sab jan review dena... lag raha hai ki story drag ho rahi hai interesting nahi hai... ya fir aap ko kuch or chahiye iss me toh bol do... if possible for me I will write it...**

**per haan please team change karke liye mat bolana... maine pehele hi kaha hai jab bhi mai confirtable feel karungi kisi character ke sath mai usse khud team me add kar dungi... jaise sachin or Rajat ko kiya hai...**

**Thanks and Love you all**

**Yours DF**


	5. The Plan

**Friends Thank You So much for all the love...**

**I just hope all who read the story would have given reviews too... but never the less thanks for reading my stuff...**

**so now enjoy the Chapter... **

* * *

**Chapter V: The Plan **

It's an early morning… ACP just returned from jogging and seating rolling chair in balcony…. He is reading newspaper with a cup of lemon & honey flavored green tea to add more relaxation in the already relaxed morning…. on At the same time phone started ringing… with most annoyed expression he reach to his phone placed on near table… and look at the screen….. Its from City Hospital…

He murmur before receiving the call: lagata hai bhag gaye dono….. ab iss doctor ki daat me sunu…. Hey bhagwan uthale muse uthale…..

He answer the call in annoyed expression only…

ACP: hello

Man in cold tone: ACP sir I think we need to meet in an hour time….

ACP bit relaxed after hearing so cool tone from Doctor but in curiosity asks: kya woh dono….

Doctor did not give answer allow ACP to complete his sentenced: koi nayi bat toh nahi hai na…

With this they cut the call….. ACP put his cup down while murmuring…. Yeh dono na muse chai bhi nahi pine dete shanti se…

After an hour….. ACP and Salunkhe march inside the Dr. Subhash's Cabin… he gives them an annoyed smile… he gestures them to take a seat…. After both settled down he started…..

Dr. Subhash started complaining in annoyed but composed tone: ACP sir yeh thik nahi hai….. aap jante hai Daya ko kitani sari chote aayi hai….. woh toh khair hai ki koi bhi sangin chot nahi hai…

ACP make understanding node and with calm voice: Dr Subhash… mai janta hue unhone joh kiya galat kiya hai…. mai abhi dono ki yaha bula leta hue…..

He starts to take out his phone to dial DUO's number….. When Dr. Subhash Interrupts…

Dr. Subhash: ACP sir jane dijiye woh dono sudharne wale nahi hai… muse pata tha ki mai suabah ki visit per jaunga toh muse bed khali milne wale hai…. akhir woh dono mere aaise patients hai joh mahine me ek do bar toh musase milne aate hi hai….. or her bar aaise hi muse bina bateye chale jate hai…

ACP and Salunkhe smile in reply…

Dr. Subhash: maine bas aap ko yeh Dawaiya or yeh unn ki files dene ke liye bulaya hai…. jane se pehele reception pe baki formalities puri kar dijiye ga…

ACP asks his query which is hitting his head from long time: waise Doctor Daya ko sir pe koi chot toh nahi lagi hai na…. kue ki ussane kaha tha ki woh niche girte hi behosh ho gaya tha….. bohot lambe samay ke liye….

Dr. Subhash: nahi maine check kiya hai thik se sir pe chotisi chot hai per itani nahi ki woh behosh hojaye….

Salunkhe ask in confusion: fir woh behosh hua kaise Doctor…

Dr. Subhash: Dr Salunke kal jab Daya yaha aaya na toh ussaki pith pe ek kharoch ka nishan tha….. thoda blue tha woh… toh maine turant ussaka blood test kia hai…. or mera shak sahi nikala… muse blood test ki me ek aaisa jeher mila joh agar adhik matra me sharir me jaye toh adami ki mout bhi ho sakti hai….

ACP and Salunkhe shock because of this explanation….

Salunkhe: Doctor koi khatare ki bat toh nahi hai na…. uss jeher ka koi reaction toh nahi hua hai na…..

Dr. Subhash: nahi koi khatare ki bat nahi hai….. yeh jeher ek ped ki khal me hota hai jab Daya gir raha hoga tab shayad aaise h kisi ped ke uppar se ussaka sharir gaya hoga ki yeh jeher ussaki body me chala gaya….. or ussake reaction me usse nind aa gayi….. aaisi geheri nind ki usse laga woh behosh ho gaya tha…..

ACP in concern: ab koi khatara ya uss chemical ka asar toh baki nahi hai na…

Subhash: nahi kal raat manine precaution ke tor per usse uss jeher ka ek chota aunty dot diya tha…. Ki agar uss jeher ka koi asar baki bhi ho sharir me toh woh bhi khatam ho jaye… usse ab koi khatara nahi hai…..

After more consultation about Abhijeet and Daya's health and completing further formalities….. ACP and Salunkhe leaves from the Hospital… they move inside Innova and Innova started its journey….

ACP angrily murmur: yeh dono muse chain se jine nahi denge…

Salunkhe who overheard it & smiles: tumhare hi nakshe Kadam pe chal raha hai Pradyuman….. tum kaha kisi ki sunte ho…

ACP give angry glare to Salunkhe which result in to teasing smile from his….

After some time ACP and Salunkhe reach at DUO's house…. Before that they purchase some food items parceled…..

In DUO house….. Daya just got ready to move to bureau….. He open his cupboards and reach for the drawer to take out his gun batch and watch….. in the drawer he found some watches… but the watch he usually wear got damaged in that accident….. So he took out other one….. he look at the empty case of his gun…. Also batch is not there… he sing heavily and close the drawer… At the same time Abhijeet enter inside and ask…

Abhijeet: arre Daya ready hue ya nahi mai toh tayar hue….. chale…..

He stops in between when saw Daya standing in front of drawer with bit sad expressions…

Abhijeet come forward and place hand on his shoulder: aaj bureau me sab mil jayega aaise udas mat ho yaar…

Daya smile a bit: arre woh adat ho gayi hai na batch or gun ke bina na adhura sa lagta hai…..

Abhijeet catch his wrist and added: or tera hath uss bracelet ke bina…..

Daya put his senti thoughts back and come in to naughty shed: chalo boss jaldi chalo warana raste me bologe ki (intimate Abhijeet's voice) Daya aaj late ho gaya hai ab nashta karne nahi rukte hai… (back to normal tone) bichara ye baccha toh bhuka hi reh jayega na…

Abhijeet smiles: acha acha motese bacche chal…. Waise dawaiya li na tumne aapni sath me….. nashte ke baad le lena…

Daya nodded as no silently… when door bell rings….. Abhijeet shouts on Daya while moving to open the door…..

Abhijeet: Daya kya karte ho tum….. hospital se leke bhi nayi aaye hoanga na aapni dawai…..

He open the door….. and found ACP and Salunkhe at the door….. both of them heard last line of Abhijeet which is he shouts on Daya….. Here Daya also comes out from his room to see whose on the door…..

ACP in anger: haan jaise tum toh sari aapni dawaiya leke hi aaye ho na sath me…

Daya smiles on this scold from ACP to Abhijeet…

Abhijeet in low tone: sir aap yaha…..

ACP in pitch of Anger: haan mai yaha….. tum log aaisi harkate karoge toh mai or kya kar sakata hue na…

Abhijeet defend himself: Sir woh Hospital se nikalne ka idea Daya ka tha sir…..

Daya almost bounce in his feet knowing he will get a nice lecture from ACP….. but ACP calmly look at him and then angrily on Abhijeet…. Abhijeet immediately lover his head…..

ACP in anger: wah Abhijet wah….. bechara Daya (Abhijeet and Daya both look at ACP in shock…. Even Salunkhe who was behind ACP comes in shock) tum se kuch bolta nahi toh usse tum data te raho ge or dat khilate bhi rahoge….. (Abhijeet give confused expression where Daya give as innocent expression as he can) or Hospital se nikalne idea ussaka tha toh tum usse rok nahi sakte the…..

Abhijeet: sir woh mai sir woh….

ACP give one more hit to Abhijeet: ab yeh bakri tarah mai mai karna band karo or jao char plates bowls leke aao nashta laye hai hum…

All settle down on dining table in comfortable silence….. where Abhijeet still in dilemma that why ACP sir scold only to him… why he is taking so much side of Daya…

After some time ACP brakes the silence: tum dono ko jara bhi sharam nahi aati kya… shararti bacho ke baap ko school me bulake ussase bacho ki complaint ki jati hai na….. waise woh doctor her bar muse bulake tumhare bareme complaint karta hai…..

Abhijeet Daya and Salunkhe smiles but with try hard not to burst in to laughter…..

Daya suddenly say: sir per ab tak unhe aadat nahi hue kya….. her baar complaint koi karta hai kya…

Abhijeet shock and his hand stop in between plate and mouth… Salunkhe give unbelievable glance to Daya…

ACP irritated: Dayaaaaa….. (but again he shifted to Abhijeet) Abhijeet tum bade bhai hone ka dawa karte ho na… kya aapne chote bhai ka khayal nahi rakh sakte…

Abhijeet again confused…. This time Daya said something idiotic and again this time he is getting scold from ACP… he is giving now what I did expressions to ACP…

Salunkhe look at confused Abhijeet: Abhijeet aaise confused mat ho…. ACP thik keh raha hai….

Abhijeet instantly: Doctor sahab aap bhi…..

Salunkhe: haan mai bhi… pata hai Uppar se niche girte waqt Daya ke sharpie joh chote lagi ussme ek chot jeherile ped ki wajah se lagi hai…. jis wajah se ussake sharir me jeher gaya hai….. or ussi wajah se uss din itana samay tak woh sota raha… usse laga woh behosh ho gaya hai….. per woh behosh nahi tha… geheri nind me tha uss jeher ke karan…

Abhijeet shock and looking worried… extreme pain pinch him inside his heart…. Where Daya is careless he is having hi breakfast with full concentration….. why he will be worry when his father big brother and never the less sweet Dr. Salunkhe is there to care for him….

Abhijeet in much concern tone: Kya….. sir koi khatare ki bat toh nahi hai na…

Salunkhe tease him: ab ku chikh rahai ho hospital se bhagne ka bada shok hai na tumhe….

Abhijeet feels very much guilty that he did not stop Daya that time…. But looking at Daya he feels all is normal…. So he decided to give company to Daya rather than stopping him: sorry sir woh…. Woh….(he search for words… not to defend but release his anger…. At the same time he saw careless Daya busy in eating… his anger on pick after seeing this … he raise his voice on Daya) Daya yeh sab teri galati hai…. sunana na abhi Doctor sahab ne kya kaha…bohot shock hai na khayi se niche girne ka…

Daya look at worried Abhijeet… who is angry on himself rather than Daya… Daya understand that Abhijeet in pain….. so he just give assuring smile that he is fine… he also pat his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder to relax him….

ACP also feel bad that he is giving unnecessary tension to his son….. when he knows the fact that Abhijeet will breaks down so easily when it comes anything about Daya... he say in insuring voice…..

ACP: Abhijeet…. Woh ab thik hai Doctor ne kal hi injection diya tha anti dot ka… ab koi khatara nahi hai….. hum bas batana chahte the ki tum logo ka ek galat decision kya kar sakta hai…

Abhijeet and Daya in same time: sorry sir…

After the breakfast and medicines DUO with ACP move to bureau… Salunkhe move to lab informing that he is doing some more test on the gold they found in that ashes….

When TRIO enter inside all are started working on case already….. Rajat collecting information from all and making a file of it… after seeing TRIO all gathered around them…..

All in same tome: welcome back Daya sir and Abhijeet sir too…..

Abhijeet confused: AAIN… muse kue…..

Freddy explain as it's his idea to give welcome Abhijeet also: sir yeh joh humare Abhijeet sir hai na woh accident spot pe hi reh gaye the Daya sir ke sath…..

All understand hidden meaning of Freddy…. Abhijeet just smile and Daya said Thank you to all…

ACP back in boss coat: chalo chalo case pe lag jao sab jan…..

Rajat stop all who are moving towards there desk: sir kal se me soch raha tha ki joh bhi bodies mili woh 1-2 hafte purani hi kue hai kya iss gang ne abhi abhi kam chalu kiya hai…..

ACP proudly: impressive Rajat good work…. Toh Jawab mila kuch….

Rajat nodded as yes: sir jawab toh mila per pata nahi kitane percent sahi hai…..

Abhijeet bit his lip: matlab…..

Rajat explain: sir Manavi trust ka joh Hospital Mumbai me hai na…. waha humne pata kiya….. iss hospital ka operation theater pichele ek hafte se renovation ke liye band hai….. abhi kal hi chalu hua hai wapas…..

Abhijeet thinking: Manavi trust yeh wahi trust hai na jis ka woh Nagpur wala Surya Hospital hai…..

Vivek confirm: yes sir yahi hai wahi trust…..

Daya raise his eyebrows: ohhhh…. Matlab iss ek hafte me woh log waha uss khayi me operations kar rahai the…. Issi liye ussase purani lashe nahi mili kue ki woh lashe toh Hospital se aasani se thikane lagayi gayi hongi…..

Rajat nodded: shayad sir per yeh sirf andaja hai shayad aaisa na bhi ho…..

ACP just nodding and noting all the points…..

Vivek added: sir iss trust ke 50 hospital hai….. kahi yeh sare hospitals iss me shamil toh nahi…..

ACP finally open his mouth: Hmmm ho skata hai… per pehele hume iss sab ki uppar se leke niche tak ki sari kadiya jodani hongi….. agar ek bhi kadi humne miss kardi na….. toh shayad kuch bade mujrim humare hath se nikal ja sakte hai…..

Abhijeet agreed: sir sahi keh rahai aap… hume iss Nagpur Mumbai express ka staring point dhundana hoga….

Sachin raise his query: Sir starting point toh Nagpur hi hogana…..

Daya nodded as no: Sachin Nagpur me yeh gold kaha se aata hai woh janana hoga….. or wahi hai iss express ka starting point…..

Sachin: sir shayad iss sone ka origin Nagpur hi ho…..

Rajat denied: nahi Sachin Nagpur me itana sara pure gold baat hajam nahi ho rahi hai….. yeh kahi aaisi jagah se aa raha hai jaha sone ki khadan ho ya fir…..

Freddy added: ya fir outside India se….

Abhijeet appreciate: correct Freddy…

Daya said in casual tone: sir muse toh lagata hai hume iss sone se puchana chahiye ki bhai tu aaya kaha se hai…..

All smiles on his that tone…..

ACP agreed: haan toh chalo Forensic lab me chalte hai kuchna kuch toh pata chal hi jayega…. per ussase pehele Freddy Vivek Tasha tum log abhi Nagpur ke liye nikalo…. Hume joh woh lash ke pass se tag mila tha ussme accident likha tha…

Freddy: haan sir…. Hum jake yeh pata karte hai ki last do weeks me Nagpur me 35-40 saal ke bich ke kitane logo ke accident cases report hue hai or ussme se kitane iss Surya Hospital me bheje gaye hai…..

Abhijeet again appreciate Freddy: arre wah Freddy aaj toh chakke pe chakke mar rahai ho….. (All laugh) or haan iss Surya Hospital ki bhi jankari nikalo saari…. Per smabhal ke kisi ko ko shak nahi hona chahiye..

Freddy Vivek and Tasha move for Nagpur Immediately…

Rajat Abhijeet Daya and ACP move to Forensic lab….. where Sachin and Muskaan move to Prakash Hospital to keep watch on it from safe distance….. also to collect more information about it…

When four enter inside forensic lab, Salunkhe is almost dancing where Tarika standing beside him and laughing madly…

Abhijeet looks at her and a heart bit skip….. he move near to her and appreciate her…. she smiles blushingly… Abhijeet now ask by eyes what happened….. and pointed towards Salunkhe….

Abhijeet the turn to Salunkhe: arre wah Salunkhe sahab aap toh dance party mana rahai ho…. Arre hume bhi bula lete…..

Rajat smiling: haan sir hum bhi thoda dance kar lete…..

Salunkhe look at him: arre wah Rajat tum bhi inn teeno ki toil me shamil ho gaye….

Rajat blush: kya sir aaisa….. aaisa kuch nahi hai….. mai toh bas aaise hi keh raha tha…..

Salunkhe raise his eyebrows and Smirk: accha…

ACP interrupt their conversation: Salunkhe woh sab chod chal bata naach kue raha tha… Jarur tuse kuch aaisa mila hai jo hiss case me bohot jada kam me aane wala hai…

Salunkhe murmur: issake officers joh chahe woh kare per hum kuch keh bhi nahi sakte…..

Salunkhe says while moving to table where gold is keep: boss agar me tumhe bata du ki yeh sona kaha se aaya hai toh…

Daya with wide smile: toh Salunkhe… mai aap ko dinner karwayunga woh bhi jaha aap bolo waha…..

Salunkhe happily: toh Daya bas tayar rehena kue ki muse pata chal gaya hai ki yeh sona kaha se or kaise aaya hai….

Abhijeet in shock: kya yeh sab aap ko pata hai…. (the he turns to Daya) dekh Daya iss bar mai kharcha nahi karne wala….

ACP give firing look to Daya who is about to open his mouth…. Daya immediately shut his mouth…. ACP shifted his gaze to Abhijeet… Abhijeet quickly change his expression in serious mode…

ACP now look at Salunkhe: haan Salunkhe bata kya pata chala hai tuse….

Salunkhe take old piece in hand and scan it: aap sab log jara yaha aayenge….

All move to computer screen…

Salunkhe show a number which is appeared after scanning that gold piece: yeh number dekh rahai ho issi ne bata diya ki yeh gold aaya kaha se hai…

Rajat: sir matlab…

While Daya is looking at that code seriously and then he took a gold piece in hand: yeh swiss gold hai… 100% pure swiss gold….. Isse Switzerland se import kiya jata hai…..

All look at Daya with wide eyes… like he must have said something out of the word….

Daya didn't noticed it and further added: Yeh register swiss gold hai… yaane kisine legal tarike se isse mangaya hai…..

Tarika smirk: genius

Daya look at her and give her a smile….. while Salunkhe scratch his throat intentionally…..

Salunkhe: Lo bhai Abhijeet Daya credit le gaya….. or Tarif bhi…

Abhijeet smile and appreciate Daya by eyes first and reply to Salunkhe: or aap ka dinner bhi…

ACP pat on Daya's shoulder: matlab Daya sahi keh raha hai…..

Daya is little embarrassed….. He shifted his gaze back to Gold piece which is still in his hand….

Tarika: bilkul sir….. yeh gold swiss gold hi hai…..

Salunkhe jump in: chalo ab thodi jankari me bhi dedu…..

While Daya added more: yahi na ki Pure India me Swiss gold import karne wali sirf ek hi company hai….. iss Company pe bhi government ke bohot sare restrictions hai…. Dhanalakshumi naam hai iss Company ka…. Or koi bhi yeh gold import nahi kar sakta hai…. Government ne yeh rok issi liye lagayi hai ta ki iss sone ki import pe control rakh sake… yeh Gold aam gold se jada mehenaga hai or Dhanalakshimi se yeh gold India ki badi badi companies kharidti hai….. aam jewelers iss gold ke chakkar me na panda hi jada pasand karte hai….. kue ki iss gold ke sath sath govement ki bohot sari restrictions piche pad jati hai…. or iss serial number se hum pata kar sakte hai ki yeh gold ki brick kisne or kab mangayi thi…..

Tarika give a water glass to Daya who is still holding that gold in his hand and looking at it constantly…. others are still grasping the information given by Daya… Daya knows everything about swiss gold….. he just said it like that…. The person who is little bit less shocked is Abhijeet…. He knows that Daya has passion about gold… but he don't know that Daya is so much passionate for gold that he is collecting all information about it….. Just like he collect about Cars…

Salunkhe who is hearing all with open mouth come in to sense: yeh brick hi hai yeh tumhe kaise pata chala…. Shayad teen char biscuits bhi ho skate hai na….

Daya turn around and smile at Salunkhe…. he show the number on screen….. its says 11B345J76….

Daya: sir yeh joh 11B hai na yeh pure gold bricks ke liye use hota hai… you can say their are three categories based on purity…. Or konsi category ka gold hai yeh usske starting ke number se pata chalta hai….. like for higher quality its 11…. For Medium its 12 and for lower its 13… or ussake aage ke alphabet yeh batata hai ki yeh gold konsi shape me hai… jaise A for round shape coins, B for Bricks, C from Biscuits and so on…..

ACP exclaim: wah Daya kamal kardiya…. aaj toh tumne Salunkhe ki bolti band karwa di

Salunkhe also gives a smile: arre koi bat nahi yaar… Daya really wonderful… chalo Pradyuman tumhare pass toh iss gold ki information ka khajina hai toh lag jao kampe…. Mai tab tak tumhe unn do jali hue lasho ka chehera bana ke deta hue….. hope Daya ne isske uppar research nahi ki hogi…..

Daya embarrassed: arre nahi nahi sir yeh lashe washe aap hi sambhalo mai toh gold or cars ke sath hi khush hue…

All turn to move out from lab when Abhijeet turn and asks…..

Abhijeet: sir kya hum iss case me doctor Tarika ki madat le sakte hai… matlab on site not in back office…

Salunkhe think and look at ACP after taking silent confirmation from his friend: hmmmm le toh sakte ho Abhijeet lekin ussaki hifajat ki jimedari bhi tumhe uthani hogi…..

Abhijeet smiles and wink at Tarika: With pleasure sir

All return to bureau where Daya started searching something on computer…. Here Abhijeet Rajat and ACP discussing about case…

Abhijeet: sir agar yeh legally mangaya hua sona hai toh usse aaise chupke chupake yaha se waha kue transport kiya jar aha hai…

Rajat: haan sir yeh baat toh muse bhi kabse khatak rahi hai…

Before ACP could comment anything… Daya give a loud bang on table….

Abhijeet move towards him in concern: Kya baat hai Daya…..

But soon he noticed winning smile on Daya's face…

Daya turn around and explain: Sir pata chal gaya ki iss legal gold ko illegally kue transport kiya jar aha tha…

Abhijeet excited: kue…

Daya: yeh joh code uss brick se pata chala hai na ussase pata chalata hai ki aaj se six months pehele….. Dhanalakshumi company ne import kiya hua ek container chori ho gaya tha jisme kariban 1000 bricks thi… Company ne police compliant ki thi per isska aage kuch nahi hua….. Etani badi chori woh bhi gold ki or Police ki nakamyabi yeh dono bate goar karte hue….. yeh news bahar layi hi nahi gayi… per sir Dhanalakshumi ne iss ka insurance karwaya tha…. Compay ka kuch jada nuksaan nahi hua hai

ACP nodded: matlab jisne unn bricks ko churaya hai woh abhi unnhe yaha Mumbai me bhej raha hai….. yeh chori hue kaha thi…

Daya: sir National Highway pe…. Nagpur ke pass…..

Abhijeet: hmmm matlab possibilities hai ki woh gold Nagpur me hi ho…

Rajat added: Sir ho sakta hai per agar yeh bricks Mumbai layi gayi hai toh bechi bhi toh jati hogi na kahi na kahi…

Daya and Abhijeet: zaveri bajar….

Abhijeet: Sir Zaveri Bajar yeh aaisi place hai jaha yeh sona aram se becha ja sakata ha… rojana karodo ki uthal puthal hoti hai waha pe….

ACP appreciate with smiling gaze: matlab abhi humare pass iss case ki starting point hai Swiss gold joh aaj se 6 months pehele chori hua tha… Abhi Nagpur me hone ki sambhawana jada hai… or isska ending point Zaveri bajar… ab iss kadi ko pura karna hoga hume…

Abhijeet look at Daya: sir mere pass ek plan hai…

All four seat in conference room and started discussing the plan….. each and every body giving his input to tied knot against the main culprit….

* * *

**I know you all must have thinking before the chapter that I will give all of a treat of the plan... but believe me... with out this information you will not understand what happening around in the plan...**

**DUO TRIO movements and leg pulling will continue till end...**

**will post next part on Wednesday... I know its late... but I promiss i will surely try to do it before wednesday but nahi hua pssible toh wednesday pakka...**

**Love you all **

**DF**


	6. Step 1 completed

**Love you guys for reading and bearing me...**

**am glad that you are still liking my written stuff... **

**I know there are always so many writing mistakes including spelling and grammar...**

**So sorry for that as i really don't have time to proof read the written contains... **

**and My English is also not so good...**

**Now back to the story **

* * *

**Chapter VI - Step 1 completed **

Manav Trust office is located in the three storage commercial building situated at the low class MIDC area..….. Back side of the building is very much ignored… Only a watchman is there near the back side entrance… A Peon with moustache and beard which are very well hiding his original face comes near to backside entrance… he is holding a plait containing a flask and some tea glasses….. Only one glass is full in whole plate…

Watchman gets up from his chair in irritated mood… he move towards the get and talk with peon…

Watchman: arre kya Raju tu bhi…. kal bola tha aaj ka pehela din hai mera pata nahi tha….. toh maine aane diya tere ko ander… aaj kue aaya hai yaha se chal samane wale gate se proper entry karke aa under…..

Raju give smiles to him: arre bhadkata kayako hai….. Kal tune aapni madat ki na toh aaj apun tera shukriya aada karne waste yeh chai laya hai….. tu chai pi aaram se apun jata hai aage wale gate se entry marega…

Watchman with glad accept the tea and allows Raju to enter from backside in the hope that he will get free chai tomorrow also….

Raju whistle and move inside… after a whistle two mask men pop up from the back side compound wall… one is well build tall man (TM) other is normal heighted men with firry eyes (SM)… after drinking tea watchman enters into deep sleep….. Mask men make few noise purposely to check whether watchman is still in sense… After finding him lost in dream land due to sleeping pills inside the tea….. They jump from the compound wall…. They are wearing black cloths from head to toe… covering even their hands with black glows….. They look here and there no one is there who can watch them….. The strait away take fire exit stairs to reach at terrace….. In whole seen no one from them talk any word….. they are just doing gestures or eyes movements for communication…

After climbing steps of three floors they reached in front of terrace door… door was lock from outside….. TM about to hit his feet to open the door when SM pull him away by grabbing his wrist… TM looks at SM with questioning gaze… and found irritating firry gaze…. He move his head down and just step back from door… SM takes out pen knife from his pocket and open the lock with one click… SM takes out lock from its hook and put it on the hand of TM….. And a mischievous grin appear on both faces under the mask…. They can feel it in each other's eyes….. the They enter inside the terrace after placing open lock inside the hook again…

SM look at TM… and TM's hand instantly reach to his pant pocket and takes out a map….. A place is mark in red on that map….. Now they have to find that place….. After looking here and there….. Also down side from all side….. They finalized a place with mutual agreement… Both open there back packs and take out some climbing equipments… They prepare them self for hop down from building….. Only rope which is tightly knouted with railings of Terrace after confirming that railings are good enough to take their body weight is in the hand of TM…

When Mask men are busy in their preparations….. Raju enter inside the trust office….. He distributed tea to all… After distributing to all cubicles he move to cabin….. He knocks on cabin door…

Man inside: come in…

Raju from half open door: Vaze sir garama garam chai….

Man in irritation: arre ho kon tum naye aaye ho kya iss office me kal bataya na tumhe ki mai chai nahi coffee pita hue…. mere liye coffee leke aao….. without Sugar…

When man is saying this words he is looking downside in the file… he did not even realized when Raju come and stand next to him…. with gun in his hands….. Because of this gun he did not want to enter from front side get as there was a metal detector which can easily detect the gun lying in his waist band…..

The man soon realized that Raju is really near to him….. he look upside first with irritation but soon that look change in to shock to scare… when he saw gun pointed right towards forehead… he move his hand and about to press bell for help….. When Raju snatch that bell and throw it away…. He gesture Vaze to stay calm and do not create any mess only by keeping his hands on his own lips….. He then move towards windows and open the window panel…. After opening the window panel….He takes out Bluetooth from his pocket and wear it…. he is still pointing gun towards Vaze and then he whisper in to Bluetooth…

Raju: all set….

With the word a rope drop down from terrace right in front window….. Raju grabs it and take it inside….. He pull rope two three times after checking rope properly attached upside….. he again whisper same words in Bluetooth….… two mask men from terrace hop down with the help of that row…. Its takes hardly 5 minute to them to complete their life threatening adventure….

As soon as they enter inside threw window… They pull out their guns from waist band….. They take hold of the situation…. Raju push rope outside the window….. He closes the window panel….. Hides his gun again in waist band….. Put his Bluetooth inside pocket in on mode…. Then grab his tray kept on side table after he enters inside…. And walked out from the room like nothing has happened inside…..

At the outside, he meets with Miss Komal…. Secretary of Mr. Vaze ….. She was about to enter in the cabin when Raju stops her…

Raju: arre madam aap ander ja rahi hai…..

She stop and look at him…. At the same time mask men heard the conversation going on outside with the help of Bluetooth which is in Raju's pocket… both become alert….

SM (pointing gun towards Vaze): chup chap isse kan pe lagao or aapni secretary se kaho ki jab tak tum usse call nahi karoge tab tak koi bhi ander nahi aana chahiye…

TM after pointing gun from opposite direction: warana iss gun ki sari golia tere bheje me utar dunga….. samje…..

They move inside the washroom…..

Here outside Komal give disgusting look to Raju: tu aapna kam kar chup chap…. Mere kam ki report mat le samaja….. chal nikal yaha se…..

Raju just hope that inside all things are well….. he move towards back side entrance as soon as possible and try to clear his doubt ….

Here inside the cabin Komal enters and Found her boss is busy on phone call… her boss says excuse me to caller and look at Komal….

Vaze: Komal will you excuse me for some time…. Its really important discussion going on… I will call you when I will finish with this call….. and till then no disturbance please…..

Komal left with a node…..

TM and SM move out from washroom….. TM move near to door and lock it from inside… so now no one can enter inside without their permission and relaxed on one of the chair placed for visitors…. Where SM move towards receiver which is in Vaze's hand check it after placing it to his own ear that Vaze did not betrayed them when they are in washroom…. After due confirming that no one is at other hand….. he place receiver on table….. so Phone keeps engaged…..

TM places his gun on the front table: good job….. aaise hi rahoge toh jinda rahoge…

He smirk at SM and SM laugh….. He settles on Sofa kept on other side of the cabin… its exactly opposite to Vaze ….. now both grazing eyes are stick on Vaze …

Vaze asks with great fear: kya chaiye tum logo ko…..

TM and SM both laugh with this question… it's a really teasing laugh….. Vaze feels like unknown fear pass from his whole body…..

TM stop laughing and in cool tone: tum

Vaze with trembling voice: Matlab….

SM stands up from his place take out a file from his back pack…. And slowly move towards Vaze….. He stand right hand site of Vaze and lean toward him….. his one hand on Vaze's chair…. With other free hand he opens that file on the table situated in front of Vaze… Vaze who are looking at his SM's firry eyes noticed that SM is telling him to move his attention towards that file… Vaze look at the file its some legal papers… words printed in bold letter on it is "POWER OF ATORNEY"… Vaze about to get up from chair in anger….. when same push him back on chair hardly by pressing his shoulder…

SM almost whisper in Vaze's ear: agar galti se koi galti ki na….. toh yaad rakhana yeh cabin third floor pe hai…. or isski window se suicide karne ke baad jinda rehena thoda mushkil hai….. samaj gaye na…..

TM smiles: arre itane ache se tumne samajaya hai boss yeh toh samaj hi jayega na…. ab dekho kaise fata fat sign karega papers pe…

Vaze did not sign he just seated their waiting for the worst part….. he is wondering who are these men…..

SM in anger: nahi karo ge….. chal thik hai tere marne ke baad toh hume iss sign ki jarurat hi nahi padegi….. yaar dekh le ab tu hi kuch karle….. mai toh yaha baith tha hue aram se…..

Last two lines he said looking towards Tm…. While he settled on sofa again…..

TM gets up and moves slowly towards Vaze…. As soon as he reach near to Vaze he pull him above the floor in air in a minute time….. vaze wants to shout but helpless as TM is holding his one hand on Vaze's mouth…

TM with low tone: sign karega ya mai bahar fek du…..

He is pushing Vaze towards window with great force… When he is about to open window panel Vaze move his head in yes…..

TM allow him to move and Vaze runs towards table and sign on all papers…..

TM laugh and move towards SM….. he nag his hand on Vaze's feet: ab ki na tumne akalmando wali baat… chalo ab chup chap baitho chair pe or huliya thik karo aapna…. Bohot hi jald tumse milne koi aane wala hai…

Raju move out from lift and started moving towards Backside entrance while moving takes out his Bluetooth from pocket…. He wears it and….

Raju: Sir sab thik hai toh do bar khasiye… ya for ek bar…

Its time when TM pushing Vaze towards the window… SM clears his throat two times indicating Raju that all is under control…

Raju sign in relax manner…. He have a look at the watchman who is still sleeping….. Then look upside the rope is still hanging there but he is least consult….. Being a MIDC area, no one bother about other buildings….. no one is going to see it and report it… he move towards tea shop after crossing backside gate… While moving ahead, he nodded to a man sitting in the parked white swift car…

Man on the driving seat of Swift car, with that nod stared his car and move towards main entrance of the building….. After proper entry in register and security check… he move towards lift…

When he reach at 3rd floor reception he found Miss Komal seating outside the cabin… he goes towards her…..

Komal with smile: yes may I help you sir…..

Man smiles back: Ya, Hello I am Devid….. I want to meet Mr. Vaze…

Komal check appointment list just to insure once again: Hello Mr. Devid… I am sorry but I did not found your name in appointment list…..

Devid smile playfully: I know I didn't take any appointment either…. its on personal request from Mr. Vaze…..

Komal apologize: sir I am really sorry but Vaze sir is busy in some important phone call…. You have to wait till I inform him about your presence…..

Devid bit back from reception: ohh that's not a problem….

He takes out his mobile and call on Mr. Vaze's number….. Inside the cabin, Mr. Vaze's phone starts ringing…. Vaze search his phone but soon realized that its in TM's hand… Sm stands up and move towards him….

SM smirks: man gaye yaar….. chor ban sakte the tum…

TM smile sheepishly under the mask… SM reach to TM….. both look at the screen and confirm toeach other by eyes that this the number they wants to see…

TM pick up the phone: hmmmm

Devid: hey Vaze I am waiting outside at reception….

TM murmur: got it

He cuts the call…..

SM put receiver back on on phone properly…. Then pointed gun towards Vaze and

SM same cool tone: bahar phone karke bolo Devid karke joh aadami bahar baitha hai usse ander bhej de…..

Vaze do as instructed with no wish to do so and Devid enter inters…

Vaze looks at the door and found a heighted man….. mostly 6 feet around well build body French beard without rim specs…. He is looking smart in attire he is wearing…. Shiny gray colour trouser with white shirt…

When Vaze is observing Devid…. TM handover a gun and Blootooth devide to Devid after taking out it from His bag pack….. SM handovers the file which he just gets signed from Vaze… it seems like both mask men are working for Devid…

Now TM and SM seats on sofa with their guns on tea table in front of sofa… clearly visible to Vaze….Devid takes a chair in front of Vaze's table after pushing his gun under in wrist band and cover it with coat….

Devid with smile: Hello Mr. Vaze muse lagata hai app itane samaj dar hai ki ab muse aapko yeh nahi batana padega ki aap ko aage kya karna hai….

Vaze trembles: Mai nahi samaja tum kya chahte ho….

Devid gaze back side to mask men: or maine samja tha ki yeh samjdar hai…..

Three laugh…..

Devid: agale kuch dino tak yeh office mai chalaunga…. (Vaze wants to deny) arre arre aap taklif mat kijiye mai hue na….. sambhal lunga…. Chaliye jaldise Komal ko under bulayiye…. Usse yeh khush khabar sunayiye….. warana sign filed toh hai mere pass tum mar war bhi gaye na toh koi farak nahi padne wala muse…

TM and SM grab their guns and started playing with them…

While this things are happening upstairs near backside entrance a girl come and stand for some time… She is wearing black big glares and coveting her face line with polka dot white colour scarf…..

Raju knows that now its good time to enter inside….. so he move inside from back door gate….. Girl look at him and started following him…

when Komal move inside…. Rakju and girl enter into reception area…. Girl calls Raju from behind…

Girl: Excuse me MR vaze ka cabin kidhar hai… muse unnse milna hai

Raju turn around and smile: arre aayiye na madam aayiye mai leke jata hue aapko…

Raju enters inside with girl… Kamal looks at him and give degusting look….

Raju: yeh aapse milne aayi hai sir toh mai under leke aaya… komal madam nahi thi na bahar…

Vaze look at Devid and Devid took the charge of the situation…

Devid: Miss Komal I think you got all instructions….. and ya this the file which says that Vaze id giving me decision making power…. Kindly communicate with all staff including security…. I don't like dailysecurity checking… I think you understand

Komal looking suspiciously towards Devid but she don't have any option so she nodded and move out….

Vaze wants to tell Komal that all is not well inside this cabin but then he suppressed as there are Four armed men inside this cabin… and The girl just entered… he don't know which party that new girl belongs to but Surely Komal and he will not handle the situation if he started fighting back….. he knows that two mask men which are currently in washroom are too much dangers ….. Their entry inside the cabin only make him realized that situation is not so easy…

Raju moves ahead when Komal reaches to door…. After giving suspicions look to the new girl and Devid…..

Raju place coffee cup on Vaze's table: sahab coffee….

Vaze look at him helplessly…..

Raju insists: sir pi lijiye na thandi ho jayegi…..

Vaze with no option started drinking it…

Raju: sir bahar aa jayiye…

Two mask men come outside…

SM move to Vaze: Vaze ji hotel sun shine jana hai aapko… or aapke sath yeh ladki jayegi…..

YM move towards the girl: jara sambhalke rahiye issase….. gun chalana bohot achese janti hai….. or hath chalana bhi….

Girl shows a gun she hided inside her bag….

Vaze move out with girl followed by Raju… Vaze move towards parking lot where Raju towards back side gate….. his role was over now… he move to tea stall and to person at stall…..

Raju: mai ja raha hue…. gao se phone aaya tha kuch problem ho gayo hai waha chalta hue…..

He leaves the place without giving any chance to any one…

Here Vaze enter inside his car with girl and instruct driver to move Hotel Sun shine…. Girl is seating with her inside bag…. Only Vaze knows that what she is holding in that hand….. he is quite in whole journey…..

Raju cross two lanes and found a white Scorpio parked there…. he move and sat at the backside…..waiting for someone…

After Vaze left mask man shows thumbs up to Devid…

SM instructed him: yeh Bluetooth hamesha on rakhana… or agar kabhi lage pakade jaoge toh Bluetooth pehele tod dena….. kuch bhi ho jaye aapni identity nahi batana….. waqt aane per hum tumhe lene aa jayenge…

TM: Hotel Sun Shine me Manavi trust ka room book reheta hai pure saal ke liye….. tum wahi rahoge…. Or haan agar kabhi Bluetooth todane ki jarurat pade toh contact disconnect karne se pehele kya kehena hai yaad hai na…..

Devid nodded as he understand: ji sir "off mode"…

SM pat on his shoulder: right… khayal rakhana….

Devid smiles: aap bhi…

They open window panel and grab the rope… They started moving up side…. First TM move and then SM…. Devide help them to move out from windows panel…. As soon as both move out he push rope outside and close the window…..

TM reaches upside and pull SM both remove all tracking equipments attached to their body push all things in bag pack….. Remove rope and move out from terrace….. before moving downside….. they close terrace door…. And place lock there in a mode that if anyone noticed he will shout on watchman that he did not closed it properly…..

Devid check the watch….. he has few hours to complete his priority tasks…

Here mask man take the same way to exit from the building…. After jumping out from compound wall they reach in a empty lane…. They remove their masks and glows…..

TM: boss yeh mask kitana irritating hai yaar….. ufff…..

SM: arre yaar Daya thodi na tuse puri jindagi pehena na hai isse…..

Daya/TM: Abhijeet yeh baat toh hai….. ab chalo jaldi..…

They just did a quick high five and move towards the Scorpio…

Raju is working on IPAD….. when heard front door opening sound….. Daya took driving seat and look at Raju from real view mirror….

Daya in teasing: Raju bhai lagata hai aapni dadhi mucho se bada lagao ho gaya hai aapko….

Raju blush and started removing his make up: kya sir aap bhi kabhi moka nahi chodte…..

Abhijeet takes the passenger seat…

Abhijeet: Rajat moka chod de toh issaka naam na badnaam ho jaye… kue Daya….

Daya smirk: Daya hai naam mera…. Teasing hai kam mera…

Abhijeet and rajat laugh….. soon Daya joins them…..

Abhijeet become serious: bas bas bohot ho gaya…. chalo ab gadi bhagao…..

Daya obeyed with serious note: yes boss….. Rajat kitana time hua hai…..

Rajat checking the watch: sir 5 minute hue hai…

Abhijeet bit his bottom lip: kaha pohoche hai…..

Rajat check IPAD: Sir high way pe enter hue hai abhi…

Abhijeet turn to Daya: Daya unnka picha karna hai unnse pehele nahi pohochna hai yaad rahega na….

Daya smile sheepishly: kya boss…. Tum bhi kam nahi ho…..

In next 3 minutes, they can see Vaze's car moving towards hotel….

In hotel parking…. Girl gets down from car with Vaze…..

Girl speaks first time: ussse kaho ki woh ghar jake car park kar de or haan ussase ye bhi kehena ki tumhe next khahase pick karna hai woh tum usse phone karke bato doge tab tak ussaki chutii…..

Vaze tell driver as per her instructions and drive move from the spot…

Vaze waited two minutes…. He judge the girls position he push her hardly so that she falls down…. He started running…

Girl smiles while getting up…. He Scorpio block the road of Vaze… Vaze look at the Scorpio in confusion… no one gets down from it….. He look back side girl was not there….. he was confused….. he try to move away from Scorpio… and his head spin badly… and next movement he fall in to unconsciousness…..

Rajat Abhijeet and Daya place his inside the qualis… when girl also back and sit back side….. he remove his scarf and glares…

Abhijeet: great job Muskaan…

Muskaan smiles: thank you sir…..

Daya started qualis and in complaining tone: Dekha Rajat kam toh humne bhi kiya…. lekin tariff sirf Muskaan ki… kabhi kabhi humri tariff bhi kar diya karo yaar bacha kush ho jayega…..

He first look at Abhijeet and then Glance at Muskaan from rear view mirror…..

Abhijeet smiles: tumhari tarif toh ACP sir se karwaunga me… jada khushi hogi na tumhe…

Daya make a hurt face and all laugh…

After half an hour they reach at Badlapur and halted in front of private colony of bungalows… ACP and Salunkhe was there to received them….. as soon as they Reach two man in civil dress come and grab Vaze from back side….. they place him in bungalow situated in the middle of the colony….

Salunkhe check him and found all ok… he move out and two person standing at door close the door instantly…..

ACP Abhijeet Daya and Rajat are standing down stairs with a man in civil dress…. Salunkhe joins them….

Salunkhe: ghabrane ki koi bat nahi hai…. he is fine….. bas ab kuch ghanto tak usse hosh nahi aayega…..

ACP smiles: chalo acha hai….. Patil ab yeh tumhari custody me rahai ga…. jab tak mai phone na karu isse yaha se jane mat dena….

Patil (man in civil dress): Sir don't worry me or meri team issi kam ke liye trained hai…. hum aap ko nirash nahi karenge…..

Abhijeet: haan per inn ka khayal rakhana….. inhe koi taklif nahi honi chahiye…..or jor jabar dasti bhi mat karna….. jada halla machaye toh bas nind ka injection dena…. Pe woh bhi extreme case me…. Yaha waise bhi inn ki aawaj koi nahi sunega…

Daya: or appani asaliyat innhe na pata chale…..

Patil: sir already sari instructions muse ACP sir de chuke hai….. aap log befikar rahiye yeh meri team ke hath surakshit hai…..

After confirming all about Vaze… they move towards bureau but before that they change Scorpio's number plat to original….. they use fake number plate for all kidnapping drama…..

In Scorpio….

ACP: sab sahi tarike se ho gaya…..

Abhijeet nodded as yes: jo sir Sachin ab Vaze ke office me hai….. ab tak toh ussane aapna kam shurur bhi kar diya hoga kue Sachin…..

Sachin hearing all from Bluetooth answered: ji sir…

Daya: Sachin sambhal ke joh karna jaise karana ussi cabin me karna bahar puri building or front area me CCTV cameras lage hue hai… waha sirf ek wahi cabin hai jisme koi camera nahi hai…..

Sachin: ji sir…

Rajat click some thing: sir CCTV camera's toh hotel ke parking me bhi honge…..

Muskaan shock: ohh my god sir…. Humne waha khud ki identity expose ki thi….

Abhijeet smiles and look at Daya: nahi waha camera nahi tha…..

Rajat: sir tha maine dekha tha…..

Daya added: rajat camera tha per recording nahi kar raha tha… matalb ke humare waha pohochane se 15 minute pehele securti camera's line cut jardi gayi thi….

Rajat and Muskaan: kya… kisane

Abhijeet smiles and glance at Daya…. who is also smilling…..

ACP answered with smile: Rajat kuch bate batayi nahi ja sakti…. experience ke sath develop ho jati hai….

Rajat smiles: sir koshish humari bhi hai ki hum bhi aaise hi train ho jaye…..

All enter inside Bureau where Freddy is present….. They are not yet change their cloths…. They don't have time to waist…. After seeing Fredy they started to gather information from him…..

Freddy: Sir puchane 6 mahino me waise toh kayi accident ki cases report hue hai per aaisi 23 cases mili hai jisme accident hua hai or lasho ko kisine claim nahi kiya…..

ACP: bewares lashe…. Acha bata aaise kitane cases hai joh Surya Hospital me bheje gaye

Freddy: sir ek bhi nahi

All in one tone: kya

Freddy: sir Surya Hospital private hospital hai…. yeh sari cases me accident aasi sadko pe hua hai jaha jada chehel pehel nahi hoti… or jiska accident hua hai woh mar chukahai….. sir aaise me aap ko pata hi hai police bodies government hospitals me bhejti hai…..

Abhijeet: matlab unnka Surya Hospitalse koi taluk nahi hai…..

Freddy smile: hai sir hai bilkul hai…

Daya raise his eyebrows: ohhh kahani me twist…. Batao jaldi batao Freddy

Freddy: sir Government Hospitals lashe preserve karne ke liye or aage ki procedure ke liye yeh lashe kisi samaj sevi sanstha ke hawale karti hai…..

Rajat: toh inn sab cases me lashe Surya hospital bheji gayi…..

Freddy: sab nahi sir issme se yeh 15 lashe Anand or Ravi ne claim ki thi…

Abhijeet thinking: hai kon yeh dono Surya Hospital se inka kya lena dena…..

Freddy: kuch nahi sir… (all look at Freddy in confusion) per Manavi trust se hai…

Daya smirk: ohhh toh yeh bat hai…

Muskaan opens the mail, which pop up on her computer…

Muskaan: sir Salunkhe sahab ne unn lasho ka chehera bana ke bheja hai…..

She open the file and after checking properly they found that Freddy bring photo of those bodies means its covered under those 15 case…..

ACP with smile: well done boys ohh yes girls also step one of the mission completed….. step two began….

The five faces in front of him glows where smile appears on other three faces who listen the comment from Bluetooth….. They all are continuously connected with mobile Bluetooth from Nagpur to Mumbai…..

* * *

**any guess how many steps to be there in plan... hmmmm in fact muse bhi nahi bataya you know na CID top secret... hehehe... Hope you like it... next update on Sunday...**

**Love you **

**DF**


	7. Things NEVER go as per the plan

**Ya i know i am super late... but before you all started scolding me... **

**i want to say that rather than posting a chapter here I am posting a whole end part...**

**So enjoy this last chapter...**

* * *

**Chapter VII – Things NEVER go as per the plan**

Jony thik se video nikalona… kya kar rahai ho tum…. The girl wearing White top and dark blue knee length skirt wince in anger as boy holding camera wearing Green T shirt and six-pocket cargo pant is continuously shooting only her…..

With a hurt expression on face he finally change the direction of his camera and started making video of Hospital….

Jony while shooting: Jenny Darling pata hai bakki ladkiya complaint karti hai ki unke boy friend's unn ka khayal nahi rakhate or tum ho ki….

Jony making annoyed faces move ahead….. he is covering maximum area of Hospital…. finally they reach to reception area after covering Operation theater general and special ward even morgue room….

The Surya Hospitals name is clearly visible now all the staff are mainly present in reception area except doctors nurses or ward boys attending special emergency cases….. Only to divert their attention Jony and Jenny are making fun and behaving like a romantic cute couple….. Who is busy in doing masti Rather than work….

Jony move to Hospitals head Doctor and thanks him….

Head doctor: Mr. Devid ne letters bheja tha ki aap aane wale ho or hume aapko pura support karna hai toh fir toh hume aapki madat karni hi thi…. Waise bhi advertising campaign is very nice idea… or kisi hospital ka bhi kar rahai hai kya aap….. I mean hamre trust ka koi or hospital….

Jenny move forward: waise toh hum Manavi trust ke sab hospitals ka advertising campaign karenge per pehele round me Mumbai or Nagpur chuna hai…

Head Doctor smiles: ohhh toh aap abhi Mumbai jayenge…..

Jony sleep his hand on Jenny's waist an look at her playfully: Ji nahi waha humari dusari team kam kar rahi hai…

One 6 feet man is doing video recording of reception area….. he can see the name of the hospital as Pra**sh Hospital rather than Prakash Hospital… as two letter are hide behind the head of a straight hair girl wearing pink one piece knee length dress…

The 6 feet man wearing Dark blue shirt and loose jeans pant said in lovely tone: Rubby dear can you please excuse me….. muse Hospital ki shooting karni hai tumhari nahi…

Rubby feel so good at his first line but her expression change drastically when he added last line: ohhh Robin how rude you are….

Robin gives mysterious smile: shall I show you now, how much rude I am…

He continue shooting with one hand and one hand he place on Rubby's shoulder and drag her towards him… they are just distracting peoples…

Rubby smile and blush: no please you continue you task dear…..

She playfully remove herself from his grip and move away…..

In a House, Abhijeet Tarika Vivek Tasha and Freddy are present ….. They are looking Surya Hospital's video recording properly around 10th time…..

Abhijeet pointing towards the screen as he paused video at a point: baki sare areas thik thak hai per yeh morgue room muse kuch sahi nahi lag raha hai…. ho na ho gadbad isi me hai….

He immediately connect himself with Bluetooth… All others also fallow him…

Abhijeet in Bluetooth: Sir

Here ACP Daya Muskaan and Rajat watching Prakash Hospitals video…. After hearing Abhijeet's voice in Bluetooth everyone become alert…

ACP presses his Bluetooth in his ear: Haan Abhijeet…. Kuch mila…

Abhijeet scratch his forehead: ji sir Vivek or Tasha ne Surya hospital ki joh footage banayi hai…. ussase yeh pata chal gaya hai ki yaha ke morgue room me koi gadbad hai…..

ACP excited: Ok Abhijeet toh ab humara step 2 bhi complete ho gaya hai…. chalo step 3 start karte hai…. Tum Tarika Vivek or Freddy lag jao Nagpur me kam pe…

Abhijeet nod confidently: yes sir… hum aaj hi next step pe kam chalu kar denge….. kal subah execution per dal denge usse….

Freddy take a opportunity to ask: sir Mumbai ke kya hal hai…

Rajat explain: Freddy Daya sir or Muskaan ne joh Prakash Hospital ki video shooting ki hai na ussase yeh pata chalta hai yaha ka operation theater kuch gadbad hai…. ab hume bhi yaha step 3 pe lag jana hoga…..

Daya guided: Tasha tum abhi waha se niklo tumhe or 3 ghate me yaha report karna hai… Plan ke mutabit ab tumhe Mumbai ke plan me madat karni hai…..

Tasha nodded: yes sir mai abhi nikalti hue….

All disconnected there Bluetooth except DUO…..

Abhijeet felt something….. As on computer screen, he can see Daya's Bluetooth is still on…. But complete silence from opposite side…..

Abhijeet whisper: all the best Daya….. wahi karna joh sahi lage….. (Abhijeet understand the feelings of Daya… he is playing a big role in absence of Abhijeet and any other back up with two girl officers….. No mistake is allowed this time….)

Daya sing: All the best boss…. And do take care…. (The words from Abhijeet sooth Daya little)

Abhijeet: u too ok….. (Abhijeet worried for Daya…. what is the reason behind his tension… may be the same reason which he has… there is unknown burden on Abhijeet's heart…. Why the reason is unknown to him…. now he understand that Daya also has the same burden….. but why….. maybe it's a hint of something wrong)

And Bluetooth went disconnected….

In a dark room deem light is on….. Due to close room a small sound is also turning to big volume… A voice is roaming around the room…

Sir I am so sorry… muse nahi pata tha unnke pass uss Virus ka antivirus already hai sir… maine system hack ki thi leking Server me kahi bhi woh antivirus nahi tha…. Lagata hai unnke pass usski CD hogi….

Vivek issme tumhari kya galti hai….. samane wala kaise react karega yeh soch kar tum plan bana sakte ho per samane wala end movement pe kaise react karega isspe tumhara koi control nahi hota… Things Never goes as per Plan…. Vivek Her ek bar plan me aaisa kuch hota hi hai jisse humne kabhi expect nahi kiya hota…..

Abhijeet trying his best to raise confidence of Vivek who got unexpected shock before some time….. and They are become hostage in a small shabby basement….. Their hands are tight behind and foots are tight with each foot of chair… they struggle with the ropes but hard Luck for them… next to both of them Fredy is also tied in same position….

After some struggle they understand that rope is tied so efficiently… Now they have to wait till someone comes so that they can start thinking about their escape plan…..

Here ACP is worried as no team member is available any more on Bluetooth… His all team members went untraceable in last three days… starting with Abhijeet, Vivek then Sachin, Rajat, Fredy, Tasha , Muskaan and last one was Daya…. he received a call two days ago in from Daya that was the last conversation they had… Daya call him and said 100 swizz gold Thane picha….. and one painful scream of Daya… ACP went to the spot after tracing mobile network but did not get any lead… that was happened in the evening that whole night yesterday whole day and night….. he spend restless….. his whole information network is on fire…..but no use….. His last hope is only Tarika….. Her Bluetooth and GPS is off but yesterday one of her friend comes to bureau and said that Tarika call her and tell her that she is in Nagpur…. He is happy that Tarika is safe at least…. He just hope that Tarika did not come under suspicious glance of culprits… ales it will be more difficult for him to search his team members….

When he is busy in thinking….. security guard of the bureau inform him about a visitor… having information about Daya… ACP immediately call him inside the bureau…..

Abhijeet regain consciousness after hearing his name in familiar voice….. he look at the caller….

Vivek in concern: sir aap thik toh hai…

Abhijeet shake his head: haan thik hue bas thoda sir ghum raha hai….

Soon he realized they are not inside the same basement now… they are in factory cabin tied up in same manner as previous…..

Abhijeet still looking here and there: hum yaha kaise aaye….. aaisa lag raha hai jaise hum ek pura din behosh the…..

Vivek place his head on backside: sir lagata hai hum log Mumbai me hai…..

Abhijeet look at Freddy who is still unconscious: Vivek yeh Freddy thik toh hai… abhi bhi behosh hai…..

Vivek also look at Freddy in worry: pata nahi sir maine awaj lagayi per response hi nahi mil raha hai…

Suddenly someone open the door of that cabin with bang and take them out…. Fredy is still unconscious and so they untied his hands and two men are dragging him with his hand on their shoulder…. Abhijeet and Vivek on their feet….. Their Hands are tied behind and guns are pointed on their head….. All together four goons are there covered their face with mask….

Abhijeet in anger: kaha leke ja rahai ho hume….. bolo…..

Total silence… no one from that four mask men reply to his queries…..

Vivek shouts: kon ho tum log… kya chate ho humse….

Abhijeet and Vivek continuously asking them who they are but they got no answer from them…

While moving from the stairs Freddy's foot stuck at a stair… mask men did not noticed that and continue dragging him…. result of which Freddy get pull behind and his hands slip from mask men's Shoulder… But while falling down he pull one of the mask man with him… both role down from the stairs till end….. After reaching to end Freddy twist Mask man neck and snatched his gun… Vivek and Abhijeet saw that mask men pointing gun towards them are regaining their sense… So they kick them hard… both mask men fall down….. Here Freddy on his feet and he First shot to the man standing near to Vivek…. As he is going to point his gun on Vivek… then shoot one of the Man whom Vivek and Abhijeet push down…. Then he catch hold the remaining one… Abhijeet and Vivek turn their back to each other and untied their ropes…. After they gets free, move towards the mask man… give his a good amount of PRASHAD…. And then They remove his mask and ask him where is the way to gets out from the place… he show the door in front of them….. They over power him… and move toward the door…..

Abhijeet while moving: Good Job Freddy….

Freddy feels proud: thank you sir…

Abhijeet remember something so asks: Vivek tumhe kue lagata hai ki hum Mumbai me hai…

Vivek explain while moving ahead: sir muse baharse boat ke horn ki awaj aa rahi thi….. Nagpur me toh koi aaisi jagah nahi hai jaha yeh boat ki awaj aaye….. toh maine socha…..

Till the time they reach to the main entrance after crossing the door front of them…. When they are about to move out from main door, A painful scream make them stop…..

A sudden voice come from Abhijeet's mouth: Daya…..

The man in older 20th enter inside the bureau…

ACP comes to him and ask eagerly: kon ho tum….

Man: sir mera naam Shiva hai… mai Daya sir ka khabari hue…..

ACP see him suspiciously… After the case where Abhijeet's khabari cheated him they give codes to all there khabaries so that they can mark there category to each other…

ACP asks: code batao…..

Shiva says in confidant tone: Sentimental fool….

ACP nod in acceptance the word mean Daya trust this khabari fully….

ACP further: kya jante ho Daya ke bareme…

Shiva: Sir aaj se char din pehele Daya sir ka muse phone aaya tha Zaweri Bajar me khabar felado ke ek foreign ka business man yaha aaya hai shadi ke liye… ussaki girlfriend ko gold ke gehene chahiye…. Joh bhi interested hai woh hotel Khalifa ke room no 306 me kal sham ko 6 baje mile….. sir humne khabar pohochadi… or yeh bhi kaha ki order crores ki hogi… Dusare din Daya sir ne hume Hotel Khalifa ke Room no 303 me 5.30 baje bulaya… Hum log jab under gaye toh under Muskaan Madam or Tasha Madam thi… fir thodi der bad Daya sir aaye….. unhone hume kaha ki hume yahi pe rehena hai or jab meeting Khatam ho jaye toh hume unn logo ka picha karna hai…..

Three days before 6pm Hotel Khalifa Room No. 306….

A man from Daya's Khabari gathered all jewelers in hotel lobby and at sharp 6 takes them inside room 306…..

In that Room, A well build man seating in Red polo T shirt and black jeans (Daya) talking on phone in English like he talking to a business client….. Besides him a Girl with curly hairs seating in black colour party gown (Muskaan)….. Beside her a girl was seating in purple party dress her hairs are tug upside (Tasha)…..

The man take all jewelers inside….. Shiva was standing as Daya's secretary….. and other 3-4 people are standing in black suit as body guards…. (uff Daya ke Body guard…. Hard to imagine right?)

After seeing all jewelers, Daya cuts the call…

Daya speaks mixture of Hindi English in foreign English tone: hellooo…. Gentlemen….. see she is my fiancé Lahara… (He stands up and presents his hand to Muskaan… Muskaan grab it and stand in glamorous manner) she wants perfect Indian jewelry… so you all submit you bested design to my assistant….. along rates of the jewelry….

One Jeweler: sir aapka budget pata chal jata toh…

Daya give disgusting look to him: no no worry about money just best things I want….. she is so precious to me…. So I want only precious things for her….…..

He pull Muskaan towards him by keeping hand on her waist ….. Muskaan place hand on his heart and

Muskaan: ek minute before you submit any design to him….. I want to clear that I just want swizz gold made jewelry…..

All jewelers take back there catalogs…. As they will not able to provide it….

All started leaving one by one…. only one man stays back…..

Man: mai de skata hue aap ko swizz gold per kaccha khata hoga certificate wagera nahi milega…

Daya look at him smiling way: what I will do with that certificate… I am a business man… kam paise me jada munafa chahta hue…..

Shiva says in proud tone: sir dekha maine kaha tha na ki zaveri bajar mai koi na koi toh mil hi jayega… badi baidi companies ka sona lene me toh adha prisa brand name me chala jata hai…... ab madam utane hi paise me jada jewelry kharid sakti hai…..

Daya release Muskaan and move to man… Muskaan smile playfully and join Tasha…. Both girls started looking catalog provided by man….

Daya handshake with him: hum ko tum pasand aaya….. I am Pinto…. Pinto Docosta…..

Man shakes hand with Daya: Hum Murari lala… toh madam ka selection hote hi aap hum phone kar dijiye do din me aapke pass jewelry pohocha denge…..

Daya smiles mischievously after looking at Tasha and Muskaan…. Both are looking creasy behind jewelry: Nahi nahi pehele hume aap woh swizz gold dikhao tabhi hume yakin aayega….

Murari: thik hai sahab muse aapane boss se puchane padega…

Daya seats on sofa carelessly: thik hai thik hai tum agar dikha sakte ho toh muse iss number pe contact karna…..

He handover a business card to him… Murari lala left….

Daya to Shiva: tum isske piche jana ….. or Tasha ke contact me rehena ….. yeh GPS se uss adami ko track karti rahaigi…..

Shiva questioned GPS

Daya smiles: haan GPS… uss business card ke bichme ek chip hai GPS ki…. Muse woh sona kaha hai yeh jankari chiaye woh bhi jaldse jald isska picha karo ya kisi or ka…..

Back to present in bureau….

Shiva: sir humene uss adami ka picha kiya toh woh kisi or adamise mila….. woh adami usse leke….. Virar me gaya…. waha piche ke side me ek band factory hai….. waha Sona hai yeh pakka karne ke baad humne Daya sir ko phone kiya….. Daya sir ko uss jeweler ka phone aaya tha pehelehi….. Daya sir ne dusare din sham ka meeting fix kiya tha or humse kaha aage ka woh khud sambhal lenge…..per achanak se dusare din meeting se ek ghanta pehele Daya sir ne muse or mere do or sathiyo ko mask pehen ke kisi chorri ki gadi me shanti nagar bulaya… woh khud bhi the wala…. Mask pehene….. hum waha se Virara gaye or uss factory me phohoche….. pure 20 jan the security ke liye….. humne sab ko hataya….. or Daya sir ne woh badi wali safe bomb se udayi toh ussaka darwaja khul gaya….. hume pura sona waha se gayab kiya or Thana me ek jagah chupa diya….. fir Daya sir ne kaha ki mai unpe najar rakhu…. Or agar unhe kuch ho gaya toh ussake 36 ghate bad aap ko aake bata du ki sona kaha hai….. ussake bad Daya sir jab uss jeweler ki dukan pe pohoche toh unhone dekha ki Muskaan madam or Tasha madam ko kuch log utha ke leke ja rahai the….Daya sir ne unnke sath bohot fight kiya… woh kariban 6 jan the….. Daya sahab ne sab ko mara….. jab woh jitane hi wale the ki achanak se ek or gadi waha pe aayi….. ussame se or 7-8 jan utare unhone Muskaan Mdam or Tasha madam ko uss gadi me dala or waha se chale gaye…. Daya sir kuch der unnke piche bhage or fir thodi der bad unhone phone nikala or kisi ko call kiya tabhi unn logone pichese Daya sir ke sir pe danda mara….. or waha se unhe leke gaye… Muse toh unhone ne pehele hi kaha tha….. kuch bhi ho jaye mai samane nahi aayunga toh mai waha se chala gaya…. or aaj yaha aaya hue…. jaisa Daya sirne musase kaha tha waise…..

ACP remember Daya's phone call: kaha hai woh jagah

Shiva: sir Thane me…

ACP call Salunkhe tell him to move Badlapur release the person and then stay in bureau till he comes back…. He himself move with Shiva…

Here Abhijeet Vivek and Freddy move away from main door and look around they found another door leading to a corridor…. They look at each other and move to that way…..They secretly passing from corridor….. And reach to a big hall type room…. They found Muskaan Tasha Rajat and Sachin there….. They are tied to chair…. Abhijeet Vivek and Freddy enter inside….

Abhijeet while moving to them: Tum tum sab jan yaha kya kar rahi ho…

Muskaan cried: Abhijeet sir Daya…..

Abhijeet looking around: Vivek Freddy Chudao in sab ko mai dekhata hu Daya kaha hai….

He move towards the opposite door and another painful scream of Daya fill in to air….. He freeze at the place with that scream…

The door gets open….. Abhijeet hold his gun ahead although he knows it is a useless thing….. Till the time he gets where is Daya he cannot do anything…. But then too he wants to take the chance….

A man enter inside from that open door…..

Man with teasing smile: Snr Inspector Abhijeet… itani akal toh hai na aapme ki jab tak Daya mere pass hai aap mera kuch nahi bigad sakte… chup chap gun niche karo warana…..

Man show a remote to him….. As Abhijeet paused there a minute looking at remote he press green button of the remote….. and another painful scream of Daya feels in to air….. In immediate reaction Abhijeet lower his gun and drop it on the floor…..

Soon from the door where Abhijeet Fredy and Vivek enter before around 10 mask men enter… they place gun on CID team members and again tied the knots which are open by Freddy and Vivek….. After dragging Vivek and Fredy to chairs, they tied them too…

Man move forward to Abhijeet and place his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder…. Abhijeet gives disgusting look to him but did not protests….. As he knows, that protest will result in to one more painful scream from Daya…. Man started walking towards CID team with Abhijeet…..

Man: Hello Abhijeet…. Tum toh muse jante nahi ho chalo mai hi tumhe aapna intro karwa deta hue…..

He push Abhijeet on a chair …..

Man: mai hue CK….. Chetan Kumar…. Dhanalakshumi Company ka CEO…. Woh swizz gold ka truck maine hi chori karwaya tha…. Kaise Yeh ab tumhe batane ki jarurat nahi hogi na….. (Abhijeet give teasing smile to him) jarurat se jada samjdar joh ho…..

CK turn around and in proud tone: uss accident ke baad mai samaj gaya tha ki cid mere kam me tang jarur adayegi…. Shock hai na tum logo ko logo ke kam bogad ne ka….. uss din se mai tum pe najar rakhe hue hue….. mai tum logo ko kab ka pakad sakta tha…. Per maine socha dekhu toh sahi CID kitana dimag chala sakti hai…

Abhijeet teased him: dekh liya CID ne tumhara sara plan kaise jan liya…..

CK in anger hold his collar: tumne mera sara plan jana Abhijeet kue ki maine tumhe aaisa karne diya…. Warana tum logo ko toh mai tumhare stage one pe hi mout ke ghat utar deta….

Abhijeet shake his body and free himself: toh abhi mar do….. ruke kue ho….

CK in anger push him…. Abhijeet's chair misbalanced but Abhijeet mange not to land on ground

CK shouts: nahi… nahi kar sakta mai aaisa…..

Abhijeet teased: kue darte ho…

CK in anger move: Nahi nahi darta nahi hue mai tum logose per….. uss Daya ne maine itane mushakil se 100 swizz gold ki bricks yaha Mumbai me layi thi woh kahi chupa di hai…. (Abhijeet laugh like a mad person, as he knows now ball is somehow in both courts…. His best friend played a trump card and only because of this, they all are here together…. CK turn to him and soon both firry gaze match with each other) muse woh bricks chahiye….. samje muse woh bricks chahiye…. Warana intani dardnak mout dunga na mai usse ki tum soch bhi nahi sakte…

Abhijeet teased: arre mar gaye Daya ko marne wale samje….

CK in anger drag Abhijeet by his hand out from the room…. Whole team struggling with their ropes in ager… CK drag Abhijeet till a basement… The scene in front of him make Abhijeet shiver from bottom of his heart….. He move back his foot with some steps and bang on a man who push him ahead…..

Daya's hands are tied up with ceiling he is swinging there as sole less body….. his feats are in a big water tank….. but not touching to floor….. means his whole body weight is on his hands….. Water is following on his head with great force… His eyes are closed….. so many bleeding beating marks are visible on his shirtless body…. The water in the tank is absorbing that blood… Abhijeet can guess that they did all things possible for them to take out information from Daya…..

Abhijeet only whisper: Daya…

But that whisper also play a great role….. Daya try to open the eyes and Finally he manage…. He Abhijeet saw open eyes of Daya….. and his heart feel a pleasure bit….. Daya look at Abhijeet from dozy eyes…. He can see a watery image of Abhijeet due to continues water flow…. A smile lights up on his lips…..

Abhijeet move towards him and a rod touches to water… Electric current pass from Daya's body and a scrim comes from his throat… Daya's body shakes badly with that current… His open eyes closed again….. Abhijeet freeze at his place…. A rage is building in side him….. but he cannot show it… First he need to take out Daya from this terrible situation…

CK holding that remote turns him: Samajo aapne dost ko Abhijeet….. warana jaan se jayega…

Abhijeet pleaded: dekho mai usse samjata hue per please usse yahase nikalo…. Please thodi der ke liye hume akela chodo mai tumse wada karata hue woh tumhe bata dega ki sara mal kaha hai…..

Abhijeet did not understand what he is saying….. but he is saying that from his heart not by his brain…..

Here five people enter inside…. Abhijeet recognised two DR. Mehul and Dr. Sudha….. They are there in Surya Hospital and on hit list of Abhijeet… A hate emotions reflect in his eyes…..

CK: arre aao aao mere shero aao…. Abhijeet inse milo yeh hai mere business partners….. Mr Mehul….. inset oh tum mil hi chuke ho Nagpur me…. Yeh hai and Dr. Akansha… Mumbai ke Prakash Hospital me yeh humari madat karti hai… ab yeh hai Anand or yeh hai Ravi… woh joh lashe milithi na unnko lash banane se leke unnhe yaha Mumbai tak pohochane ka sara kam yahi log karte hai….. nahi samje….. aare yahoo dono toh woh accidents karwate the….. fir police ko phone bhi karte the… fir Government hospitalse bodies ko Surya Hospital pohochate the…. Or Surya hospital me nakali rishte dar banke woh bodies claim bhi karte the….. unhe leke Mumbai aate the….. or yaha wapas lawaries bodies karke Prakash hospital me bharati karwate the….. Dr. Mehul Surya hospital me preservation procedure ke doran….. unn bodies ko uss morgue room ke khufiya kamreme leke jate the or waha unnke ander sona rakha dete the… Dr. Akansha inn bodies ke post mortem karne ke bahane inn me se gold nikal ke Parakash Hopital ke operation theater me joh khufiya kamara hai na ussme rakh deti thi… ussake baad bodies sadne lagati toh Prakash hospital unhe jala deta tha…..

Abhijeet give disgusting look: kitane paapi log ho tum aaise inssan ko mar dete the…. Arre kabhi socha hai ki unn ke gharwalo pe kya botegi….

Anand: arre arre mai or pappi na na na….. mai sirf unhe hi marta tha jo hiss duniya me akele hai bebas hai lachar hai….. bhik mang ke aapna gujara kar rahai hai…

Abhijeet in anger: yeh sab karke tum aapne aap ko bacha nahi sakte samje…

CK again play with remote…. Abhijeet move back and Dr. Sudha move towards CK and say in playful manner…..

Dr Sudha: boss agar yeh adami yaha latak ke mar gaya ya inn bijali ke jhatako se isske dimag pe asar ho gaya na toh hume aapne sone se hath dhona padega…..

CK sing heavily: Sudha tum abhi abhi join hue ho or kitani akalmandi ki bate karne lagi ho….. utaro isse waha se or band kado ek kamreme dono ko…

They drag half-unconscious Daya and almost bang him on floor… Then push Abhijeet in that room and close the room door… CK standing in front of TV screen which is showing DUO room…..

CK murmur: ek bar yeh Abhijeet Daya se uss jagah ka pata nikal le mai toh wapas inn dono se baat bhi nahi karunga….. yaha iss monitor per sab sununga or mar dalunga puri CID team ko ek sath…

In room, Abhijeet run towards Daya… He sat on the floor and place his hand on his head….. He is looking at Daya….. they must have beat him so much…. But he knows that Daya is strong enough to manage against that hitting….. But he is worried about that electric shocks as that time Daya's screams are so much painful and hurtful… he continue his waiving in his hairs…..

Abhijeet whisper: Daya…. Daya….

Daya slowly open his eyes….. a ray of recognition fill in to Daya's eyes and Abhijeet become relax: Abhi…. Aaahhhhh…..

Abhijeet help him to seat with the help of wall….. He also seat next to him….

Abhijeet starts the conversation: kaise ho Daya… ..

Daya smile: ek dun first class….. or tum…..

Abhijeet look at him painfully: Tumse thoda kam….

Daya smiles at him: boss mai thik hue…. (Abhijeet still looking at him… Daya turn his head) ab aaise mat dekho meri taraf…

Abhijeet look at him with little anger: unhe bata do sona kaha hai…

Daya wanted to deny but Abhijeet stop him: maine kaha bata do bas….. maine ussase wada kiya hai….. ab meri baat rakhane ke liye toh bol do usse…..

Daya just nodded: mai unhe nahi batunga… chahe toh tum bata do… mai tumhe bata deta hue…..

Abhijeet look at him and a hatefully ray was there for all the culprits: thik hai tum muse bata do…..

Daya smiles: tumhe Kidnapped kiya tha yaad hai maine….. (Abhijeet nodded as yes) wahi hai…..

Then both of them close the eyes and let the silence between them sooth each other…..

CK bang on the table… nikalo innhe waha se or puri team ke sath bandh do…..

Goon Takes out Abhijeet and Daya from room and they take them inside that big hall where whole team was present… Daya was dozed off… so they tied Abhijeet on chair and place Daya on floor….. CK come and Ask Abhijeet about the place

CK: Wada yaad hai Abhijeet ya apane dost ki lash dekh ke yaad aayega….. He place Gun's aim on the head of the Daya…

Abhijeet in hate tone: Thane creak ke pass ek Ghar hai udhar hi hai tumhara sona…

CK laugh: thank you Abhijeet muse tum jaise log bohot pasand hai joh aapna wada nibhate hai….. chalo ab sab jan marne ke liye Tayar ho jao…..

When CK about to shoot Dr Sudh again interrupt…..

Dr. Sudha: Boss rukiye pehele sona yaha leke aayiye….. inhe toh bad me bhi mar sakte hai…. socho agare yeh pata galat hua toh…..

CK fire a bullet in air… this shows that he is agree with Dr. Sudha…

After an hour….. CID team is still trying their hands with ropes…. But Still no luck… Daya is still on floor in half-conscious stage…. Around 10 men are standing around… CK, Dr Sudha, Mehul, Akansha Anand and Ravi are standing there…..

All officers brains are just on the escape plan and on Daya's worst condition….. After some time, CKs' men enter inside and tell CK that they got all gold…. CK is very happy now but whole CID team and one more person in the room is tensed…..

Abhijeet's eyes soon fixed on a window exactly opposite to him…. the windows glass is broken from a side….. View of outside is visible but he is far away from window so not able to see anything clearly…. He just looks at Daya…. whose eyes are open now….

One person near Daya is standing with pointing gun on him…. Daya can take care of him…. but then he alone cannot fight with all…. Especially when Abhijeet and others are tied up and on gun point his one mistake can create mess…

He just answer Abhiijeet's concern glace with a smile….. Abhijeet blink his eyes three times and look at the window….. Daya's eyes almost pop out in reaction but he manage and just blink his eyes twice….

Here CK comes to Abhijeet stand near to him….. Abhijeet smile as CK did what exactly he wants….

CK: chalo Snr Insp Abnhijeet tumhari koi Akhari khawaish ho toh bol do mai puri kar deta hue…. kue ki sabse pehela numer toh tumara hi hai

Abhijeet just look at all and say few words with a smirk: tayar ho jao…..

All team become alert….. they got the hidden meaning that Abhijeet has escape plan…. Also they saw Abhijeet and Daya's silent conversation and Daya's change in expression….. so there is must be something coming on their way in next few minutes…..

Abhijeet: waise CK kya maine tumhe bataya hai ki My boss is a good Snipper…..

Abhijeet look at the window and close his one eye….. the Man standing on the top floor of Building can see that blink from his snipper's scope….. he set his target and press the trigger…..

CK: what?

And a bullet hit on the shoulder of CK… before any one recognised what happen… Daya role his feet in such a way that man standing near to him got on the floor….. he snatch the gun from his hand and pull a knife man kept in his feet carrier….. in second jerk they man in different word…. With a swift move, Daya cut Abhijeet's rope of hand and move towards Rajat to cut the rope….

CK regain his sense and he bend to pick his gun from floor….. when one more bullet comes from window hit on his arm…. He move down with pain…..

Mehul Akansha Anand and Ravi about to take out there gun but before that they are on gun point and Dr. Sudha was holding that gun…..

Soon all cid team is free and busy in taking care of the goons…. Muskaan and Tasha run to help Dr Sudha…

All the culprit are arrested….. After one day… Daya is out from Hospital after basic treatment as wounds are manageable for him… and Doctor says that its better he move with his permission rather than running away….. All team gathered in bureau…..

Rajat in glad tone: Sir aap ek snipper hai…. hume toh pata hi tha….

ACP smiles: Rajat bas training li thi aaj kam me aa gayi…

Vivek asks: sir per Abhijeet sir ko kaise pata chala ki aap waha hai…..

Abhijeet smile: Vivek jab hume waha rakha gatha na tab achanak se mere ankho pe red light ki chamak digayi di…. Aaisa ek bar nahi hua teen bar hua… maine thik se dekha toh window ke glass pe ek red light dikha….. woh teen bar ka ishare se samaj gaya…. ki ACP sir samne hai… maine Daya ko ishara kiya… or usse tayar rehene ko kaha….

Sachin: sir per agar aap waha nahi hote koi or hota toh shayad usse yeh ishara samaj me nahi aata…..

ACP smiles: Sachin aaisa nahi hai…. tum log khud ko underestimate mat karo…. Abhi joh chij impossible lag rahi haina…. Woh chij tab possible ho jati hai jab tumhare aapne khatareme hote hai… kue ki tab tumara dimag ek alag disha me chal raha hota hai… or teen bar blink yane mera secret code… joh tum sab ko pata hai….. right?

All are nodded as yes… where trio smile to each other….

ACP: chalo ab batao ki tum sab jan kidnapped hue kaise…

Abhijeet: Sir mai Surya Hospital me patient bake dakhil hua tha….. Raat ko jab mai

**Flash back…..**

Abhijeet whisper in the blue tooth: Vivek ready ho na….

Vivek is seating inside the van with laptop and some advance equipments….

Vivek: sir bilkul ready hue….. bas aap batayi ye aap ready ho toh mai enter daba deta hue…..

Abhijeet move his eyes around after confirming that there is no one around….. he communicated to Vivek : haan mai ready hue…

Vivek press enter and countdown began…. His full concentration is on TV screen, which he attached with one of the CCTV camera of Surya Hospital…. he countdown so that Abhijeet also gets prepare….

Vivek: 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1... Sir move….

Abhijeet gets up from the bed and started moving towards his destination… From that video shooting he get good directions so that now he can reach to his destination without interruption….. It's a night time so that he can move easily…. he took 3 -4 minutes to reach at his destination….. Its Morgue room… After confirming there is no one around and inside….. He went inside…. He know what he is searching for…. He find that place in next 2 minutes….. He is trying to open it….. but fails….. he look at the watch

Abhijeet whisper to Vivek: Vivek kitana time bacha hai…..

Vivek look at the countdown on his computer…

Vivek reply: sir maine joh virus dala hai ussaka antivirus download karke system me upload karne me unhe 30 minute lagenge….. abhi aapke pass or 23 minute hai…..

Abhijeet trying to open it….. but no luck…. He is searching for any button….. no luck still….. it's a hidden door at the backside wall of morgue room…. Not easily visible… Abhijeet also got it after checking that video carefully…

Vivek worn him: sir 20 minute…

Abhijeet is still searching at his best…. At the same time someone enter inside the room…. He is the morgue in-charge come to check the room…. Abhijeet has to hide under the table… And it all take 5 minutes….. Finally, the person was at the morgue room left the room… Suddenly Vivek look at the TV screen… Screen is no more black it showing restarting logo…

Vivek murmur: Ohhh no….. yeh kaise ho sakata hai….. (In Bluetooth) sir jaldi waha se nikaliye… humare pass waqt nahi hai…..

Abhijeet in confusion: Vivek yeh kya bol rahai ho…..

Vivek explain: sir woh log antivirus upload kar chuke hai… system restart mode pe hai…. or do minute me system resume ho jayegi….

Abhijeet started coming out from table: ohhh my god…

Abhijeet about to move out from under the table and found a red button there…..he think a while and push it…..

The trap door gets open….. before system resume Abhijeet enter inside the door and press the inside red button….. Door closed…..

Vivek asked in worry as he is listen so many voices from Abhijeet's end and also system is resume: sir aap nikale ya nahi….

Before Abhijeet reply…... he smell something fishy and in next movement he is knocked out…..

Vivek look at the laptop screen and found Abhijeet's blue tooth disconnected….. he in panic and about to contact ACP when a truck bang on his van….. Before he can understand….. Van door gets open and Van fills with a smoky air….. Next movement he is out of his sense….

All are trying to contact Abhijeet and Vivek but no luck….. Daya ACP and all are in tension…. But then too DUTY comes first they are still on with Mumbai's plan…..

Here Sachin left the trust office and reach to a car provided to him by Manavi trust as he is Management person of trust….. He seat inside the car and driver starts the car…. Soon car fill with smoke….. Drive out immediately…. But Sachin did not manage to come out….. he gets dozed off….

That night CID's Three officers are got kidnapped…

In the morning, Rajat enter as a ward boy in Prakash Hospital…. He has taken a uniform of Jagat after giving him sufficient money that he will not show his face in hospital until a week…. Rajat put sufficient makeup so that he can look resemble to Jagat…. As he enter and about to start his day….. Receptionist tell him that his duty is in operation theater….. Rajat hope that he will get some time to check operation theater today….. As three cops are already kidnapped….. he take each of his step carefully….

He enters inside operation door fully…. Suddenly a Tarp door gets open somebody spray something on his mouth and darkness feels in his eyes…

It's a afternoon …. ACP and Daya already inform Fredy about disappearance of their Four officers since yesterday night….. Freddy is seating inside the hotel… he in hungry, since morning he did not get any time eat…. From last two days, he is keeping watch on Anand and Ravi who are together since two days… Freddy asked for a sandwich to hotel waiter and drink a glass of water…. As soon as he drink water Anand and Ravi move out… Freddy drop the plan to eat anything more…. And started moving behind them… after a 2 minute they turn to a empty lane and Freddy feel sharp pain inside his brain…. Slowly he lands on floor…..

From the afternoon Daya and ACP activated all there network also taking local police help to find there officers in Nagpur and Mumbai….. but all is under hand… local police officers visit Prakasha Hospital for some different reason just to check where is Rajat….. They did same with Surya hospital…

Here in the night when Daya is busy in robbery … He called before and Inform Muskaan and Tasha to move at jewelry shop but only with two of his khabaries on whom he trust… Muskaan and Tasha enter inside the shop…. Shopkeeper showing them some design….. At the same time 6 mask men enter inside the shop…. They first overpower Daya's khabaries and then grab both the girls….. girls fight back….. but soon a liquid spray ends there struggle…

End of Flash back…..

ACP move his head towards Daya…..

Daya shyly: Sir aapko toh Shiva ne sab bata diya hoga na….

ACP told what Shiva told to him…

Abhijeet asks: Daya tumne woh robbery toh mask pehen ke ki thi na….. toh CK ko kaise pata chala ki robbery ke piche tumhara hath hai…

Daya knows that Abhijeet will ask this question to him… he just move his head down….

Rajat answer: sir Daya sir ne khud bataya…

Abhijeet in anger: kya….

He remember the swinging Daya… He is totlly angry as now understand what Daya did… He looks at Daya with firry eyes…. Daya look at him and instantly turn his eyes down….

Abhijeet in hard tone: Ab batao ge kya tha woh sab…..

Daya did not have any option: jab ek ek karke sab officers kidnapped ho gaye toh mai soch me pad gaya ki akhir yeh majra kya hai… muse laga ki kuch na kuch gadbad hai….. muse dartha ki kahi woh log tum logo ko kuch karna de….. mere pass gold ka address tha hi toh maine socha agar mere hath me usski ek door hogi toh woh tum logo ko kuch nahi karega….. or issi liye end movement pe maine woh chori ka plan banaya…..

ACP angry: muse bhi nahi bataya…..

Daya nodded as yes: sir mai jab uss jeweler se milne ke liye ready hone ghar pohocha tabhi yeh plan dimag me aaya….. oer tab jada time nahi tha….. toh mai plan ke execution me lag gaya…. kue ki mai Muskaan or Tasha ko uss shop me jada der akele nahi chodna chahta tha….. sir maine socha tha ki mai khud ko ussake hawale kardu… take mai sab ki sahi salamati dekh lu….. maine socha agar mai usse bol du ki gold maine chori kiya hai toh woh muse torture karega per hume se kisi ko bhi koi nukasan nahi pohochayega….. jab hume kidnapped karke woh leke gaye toh maine Sachin or Rajat ko waha dekha…. Muskaan or Tasha toh mere sath hi the…. Tarika surkashit hai yeh toh muse pata tha….. toh ab bache the Abhijeet Vivek or Freddy….. toh maine saocha kahi unhe ussane Nagpur me hi toh nahi rakha… maine usase kaha ki agar usse sone ka pata chaiye toh usse inn teeno ko bhi yaha Mumbai lana hoga….

Abhijeet not like Daya's plan but that time its necessary: issi liye woh hume bhi Mumbai leke aaya….. usske pass doctors the toh nashe ki dawaiyo ka kafi behetarin istamal kiya hai ussane…

ACP still confused at a point: per 36 ghante hi kue Daya…

Daya: sir maine socha tha 36 ghate toh mai ussako jhel hi lunga or tab tak puri team ko bhi ek sath karwa lunga….. bhale ussase trade karke hi sahi….. maine wahi kiya Abhijeet Vivek or Freddy ko yaha lane ke liye ussase trade hi toh kiya tha….

Freddy asked: sir per aap ko kaise pata chala ki hum waha hai

ACP smile and pointed to Daya….. Abhijeet look at him like ab tune kya kiya….. Daya just smile…..

ACP: iss daya ki wajah se….. Daya ne muse phone karke kaha tha….. 100 gold bricks thane…. Jisase muse yakin hua ki Shiva sach keh raha hai…. or last word tha picha….. matalb muse picha karna hai pakadna nahi hai…. toh mai unn logo ka picha kiya joh waha gold lane aaye the….

Muskaan asks: sir per Tarika ko unhone ku nahi kidnapped kiya….

Vivek: haan sir jab CK ne kaha ki woh accident ke time se humara piche hai….. toh tarika ko kue chod diya….

Daya explain: Vivek accident ke bad se woh CID team ke piche hai…. agar CID team karke tum google karte ho toh humare chehere samne aate hai…. Salunkhe sir or Tarika CID forensic team ka hissa hai….. Mumbai chod ke baki jagah pe Forensic team or CID main team alag alag show hote hai….. or ussane kabhi nahi socha tha ki hum ek forensic expert ko on-field utarenge….. waise bhi Tarika Surya Hopsital ek government official doctor…. Dr. Sudha…. banke gayi thi investigation ke liye,… Iss liye jab ussane Mehul ko kaha ki usse unki gold smuggling ke bareme pata hai…. tab unhe jada acharacha nahi hua…. Ek perfect corrupt government officer ki tarah ussane unnse aapna hissa managa or boss ne usse bhi aapne gang me shamil kiya waise bhi usse or doctors ki jarurat thi hi…. Or Doctor or woh bhi ek government officer mil jaye yeh toh ussake liye or bhi acha tha…..

Salunkhe open his mouth after so much time: wah Abhijeet maine kaha tha Tarika ki raksha tum karna or yaha Tarika ko hi tum logo ko bachan pada…..

Tarika interrupt: nahi Salunkhe sahab muse inn dono ne bachya… (all move their head to DUO) Abhijeet or Vivek ki kidnapping ki raat….. muse mere kamreme ek admi milne ko aaya….. ussane muse Abhijeet or Daya ka code bataya… or ek chitthi muse di…. Usske tehet maine Bluetooth or GPS usse de diya…. Joh ussane hospitalse dur jake destroy kar diya….. kue ki hospital me Abhijeet or Vivek ki kidnapping ke baad…trackers lagaye gaye the… unhe pata chal gaya tha ki wahase or ek GPS signal bahar ja raha hai…. per jab woh signal dur chala gaya toh unhe laga ki joh bhi tha woh aapne sathiyo ke kidnapping ke bad wapas lot gaya…. ussi khat ke tehet maine roj aapni kisina kisi saheli ko phone karke kaha ki woh jake mere work place pe keh de ki mai Nagpur me surakshit hue…. or issi wajah se woh log yaha ACP sir ko meri surkshit hone ki bat batane aa jate…. Iss tarah se agar kisine muse track bhi kiya toh usse nahi pata chal rahatha ke mai yaha Mumbai CID ko khabar de rahi hue…..

Salunkhe look Abhijeet and Daya….. DUO glance at each other

Abhijeet shyly: sir back up plan rakhana padata hai jab jimme dari lete hai toh….

Salunkhe smile: wah bhai…. I am proud of you….. waise maine uss bichare Vaze ko aapni jagah pohocha diya hai local police ki madat se….. usse aaisa hi laga ki local police ne usse bacha liya….. bichara bina bat ke kidnapped hua tha….

ACP: kya kare Salunkhe kabhi kabhi aaisa karn apdata hai….. hume Manav trust se kuch orders nikalwane the ussake liye or yeh janane ke liye ki manav trust me koi innse mila hua hai kya… hume ussake higher post pe ek aapna banda chahiye tha….. toh karna pada…

All sat in relax manner…. Where Abhijeet think something and a naughty smile light up on his face…

Abhijeet: chalo yeh case toh khatam ho gaya ab party honi chahiye kue sir….

ACP smiles: haan honi toh chahiye…..

Abhijeet with naughty tone: Sir toh chaliye Oberoi hotel me chate hai Daya party de raha hai…..

Daya who was drinking water split out all….

Daya: kya mai party per kue…..

Abhijeet stress on his words: case joh khatam hoga hai….

Daya remember that Abhijeet promises a Saza at the end of the case…. Means this is SAZA….. ohh no….

All: haan haan chaliye chaliye sir…

All reach to the door where Abhijeet move around Daya… Daya who is in shock did not pay much attention…. But realize that Abhijeet did something with his jeans pocket….. when all about to step out…..

Daya started sneezing….. he talk while sneezing….

Daya: sir shayad thande pani me jada der rehene se cold ho gaya hai… muse lagta hai muse doctor ke pass jana chahiye…..

Abhijeet instantly take out purse and hand over some money to Daya

Abhijeet: haan haan jao doctor ke pass jao yeh paise rakho…. Dawai kharid lena….. Chaliye sir hum hotel chalte hai…..

All look at Abhijeet who is speaking all this with smile…..

Daya recognised what happened just now… ohh no Abhijeet taken out money from his purse….. ohh shit Abhijeet take out purse from his jeans pocket…

He move instantly hand grab his purse before Abhijeet secure it in his pocket….. Abhijeet also wants that only because of this he delaying his action…..

Daya with purse running in whole bureau while Abhijeet running behind to grab him… all others are laughing madly… when Abhijeet interrupt and grab both his officers by there hand….. and make them stand….

ACP place his figure on his lips….. and started scolding them: chup ek dum chup….. kya hai yeh bureau hai ya play group hai…. chalo sab jan aaj mai party deta hue sab ko…..

All headed towards an enjoyfull evening…..

* * *

**I know bohot spelling mistakes hai na... per kya karu time kam or kam jada as usual... please please tell me how you all find this story...**

**Reviews dena haan please...**

**Marna mat ok... salt update baki hai Abhi**


End file.
